The story of Beaut Graziano
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: Beaut Graziano grew up down the street from the Torettos. Letty is her best friend. Her father and Richard Toretto ( Dom and Mias dad ) were best friends also. Starts the day of the crash that killed him. Dom and Beaut fall in love but like life, the road to getting there isn't easy. R&R to find out what happens. Will follow into FATF 1,4,5,6, and 7. New chapters Feb 10th
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so I know I have to update AAF-NB, but after seeing Furious 7 I was inspired. The chapters are kind of fast paced over the span of over two years in these first six chapter.

Prologue

The crowd cheered as the racers flashed by. All of the drivers were highly respected and it was shaping up to be a great race. Me and my best friend Letty were right in the front making fools of our selves while the guys laughed.

I'm Beaut by the way, or Beauty as my mother put on my birth certificate. Lets not get in to that. I'm fourteen and I live in L.A. Anyways we are at the track today because my uncle Richard was racing. He's not my real uncle of course, my dad and him are best friends and we've lived on the same street all of my life.

" Don't get too close Beaut. We don't want you to faint from the fumes. " My dad joked making everyone laugh.

Everyone including Dominic. " Yeah I don't want to have to carry you again. " He said. Which caused another round of laughter.

God I fainted one time and have never heard the end of it. " Whatever. " I mutter. A girl can never get a break around here.

Letty nudged me in the side. " Don't listen to them I'd carry you on my back like a monkey. " She joked making me smile.

BFF! This girl always has my back. " Thanks Let. "

We all turned our attention back to the race to see that uncle Richard was in the lead with Kenny Linder coming up behind him fast. It was the final turn for the win. In a split second Linders car clipped Uncle Richards car sending him flying into the wall.

Everything happened so fast after that. I could hear Dom screaming over and over but I couldn't see him. All I could see was the destruction. My dad put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me and Letty away.

" Go back to the car and wait for me. " He yelled over the crowd. I was still in shock all I could do was watch. " Vince! Get the girls home I'll take care of Dom. "

Vince had to drag me awayby my arm with Letty right behind. The ride home was silent. I felt numb. Uncle Richard had to be okay right? He was going really fast but he just had to be okay. He's all Dom and Mia have.

The funeral was hard on everyone. Dom was seventeen and was suddenly the man of the house. He had to keep the garage open and take care of Mia. She was a year younger than me and Letty and I personally find her to be kind of annoying sometimes. We really don't have much in common.

After the service everyone came back to the Toretto house where all the food me and my mom had cooked the night before would be served. Everyone pulled Dom and Mia in for hugs and kept telling them that their dad was a good man and that they would be fine.

It had to be getting old. I sent Dom a sympothetic look. He looked so down. Angry almost. That was a very bad day. But not as bad as what happened a few days later...

Dom had caught up with Linder and went apeshit on him with a torque wrench. He was tried as an adult and got sentenced to four years in Lompoc with the possibility of early parole. My parents were Mias only other gaurdians so she moved in with us.

About a month later Vince was sent to juvi for stealing a car. He got sentenced to a year and a half. It was just another blow to our family.

Chapter one

When school came around Me and Letty kept close tabs on her. I might not be her best friend, but I look out for my family. And that's just what Letty and Mia were. She threw herself into her studies and got amazing grades. We would try to get her take study breaks and go out with us but she never wanted to.

After six months I was sick of it so I decided to do something about it. Stoming into her room I grabbed the book she was reading.

" Hey give that back! " She yelled.

I shook my head. " No. Tonight we are going out so get dressed. I'm not taking no for an answer. You have fifteen minutes. " I said leaving her room.

I was serious. Me and Letty got invited to a party held by a street racer that went to our school. It was a senior party and they were lucky to even be invited. Letty walked in the back door dressed in leather pants and a fishnet shirt. So her style. I on the other hand was wearing skin tight jeans and a halter. If my father came home early he would flip.

" Come on Mia! " I yelled up the stairs.

She came down three minutes later grumbling the whole way. At least she had changed into a nice black dress. " Do I really have to do this? " She asked.

" Yes chick you do. Some time away from your thoughts will do you some good. Lets party! " Letty said excitedly trying to pump Mia up.

" Whatever. " She groaned and they left

The party was a blast. We even got Mia to laugh a few times. Which was more than she had in the past six months. We'd see parts of who she used to be break through once in a while. By the time Dom had been away for a year she had really come around. She still missed her dad and Dom, but she smiled more and got the spark back in her eyes.

My dad had a lot to do with it. Uncle Richard and he were so alike in a lot of ways. He made sure she was okay every day and even made dad jokes. She would laugh even at the corniest ones.

Dom would call the house at least once a month and letter arrived weekly for her. He never sent letter to anyone else, just his little sister. I could respect it, but sometimes I'd like to get a letter or call so I can know for myself that he's okay.

A few months before Dom was supposed to come hom my mom was diagnosed with agressive pancreatic cancer. The big C. My world crashed and I knew that this was what it must have been like for Mia and Dom. I didn't attend her funeral. It was too painful.

There I was almost sixteen and had just lost my mom. I went to this little beach that most people don't know about and sat there all night. I knew my dad and Letty were out looking for me. I just didn't want to talk to anyone. Let them know how bad I was really feeling. Everywhere I went I saw old memories of me and my mom. Going to church, the beach, shopping... It was too much to handle.

At least here it was silent. No people coming up to me and saying how sorry they were for my loss. I must have looked like Dom did at the house after uncle Richards funeral. I didn't get home until long after the sun had set.

" Beaut get up we're gonna be late! " Mia yelled from the hallway.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. We had to get up at five A.M. to skip the traffic and get to Lompoc on time. Today was the day that Dom was coming home. Letty wanted to come with us, but her mom dragged her to Fresno to see a sick aunt.

So here we were at eight thirty sharp sitting outside of the huge metal gates with barbed wire on the top. This is where Dom had spent the last two years. It must have been horrible for him. Going in at seventeen and getting out at nineteen.

Ten minutes later the gate slid open and two guards escorted him out. He had really changed. When he went in he was kind of lanky and had a mess of curls on his head. Now he was very buff and his head was shaven clean. Wow. That's all I could say. I had never thought about Dom like that but he was really hot!

Heat made its way to my cheeks and I had to fan my face. No need to make a complete fool of myself. Mia got out of the car and launched herself into her older brothers arms. He hugged her back just as tight. Me and my dad waited to get out so they could have their moment.

Once they let go she motioned towards us and that was our cue. My dad shook Doms hand and they exchanged pleasantry's while I just stared. Dom finally noticed me and grinned.

" Well look at you. That's a big change from the tomboy I remember. " He said looking at my floral dress.

I rolled my eyes. " Yeah like you're one to talk about change. " I said lightly punching him in his rock hard abs. Again wow.

My dad clapped his hands together. " Well lets get going. I'm sure you're anxious to get away from this place. " He said heading back to the car.

Mia pulled him to the car and I grinned. We got back some of what we lost. It was a good day.

We all sat at the dining room table that night for a home cooked family meal. Grilled burgers and chicken of course. What else would we have? Dom was the first to reach for a hamburger bun and I laughed. He gave me a funny look and my dad cleared his throat.

" You reached for the food first Dom. You know what comes next. " My dad said smiling.

Dom laughed a little and grabbed mine and Mias hands. " God, thank you for bringing me home safe. And for the good food and family I will share it with. Amen. "

" Amen! Lets eat. " My dad said.

It looked like Dom wanted to ask something. " Where is Vince and Letty? "

Mia looked at her plate and my dad just kept on eating. I guess that meant that I had to tell him. " Letty is visiting her aunt. And Vince... Well he got picked up for stealing a car. He was supposed to be out months ago, but he kept getting into fights. If he's good he'll probably be out by summer. "

He blew hot air out of his nose. I hate being the bearer of bad news.

Later that night my dad turned in early leaving us on the couch watching some crappy western. Mia had fell asleep ten minutes in and I could feel fatigue fighting its way through me.

" I'm gonna get some sleep. We had to get up early and there's school tomorrow. " I said as I stood up and stretched.

Dom gazed at me through hooded eyes and nodded. He looked just as tired. I went to wake Mia up so we could go upstairs but Dom got up and picked her up before I could.

" Show me the way. " He said softly.

I showed him to her room and went to the linen closet and got him some blankets and a pillow and took them downstairs to the couch. I spread a blanket over the couch and put the pillow at one end and left the other blanket folded on top.

" Thanks. " Came his voice from the bottom of the stairs.

He had changed into a pair of hoop shorts and a white beater. My stomache fluttered uncontrolably. I've had crushes before, but never on older guys. He never appealed to me before he got locked up, but then again seventeen sounded ancient to compaired to me at age fourteen.

" Umm you're welcome. Dad said he'd get a bed for you sometime this week and then you can have some privacy in the basement. " I babbled and tried to slide past him.

" Wait. " He said grabbing my arm.

I turned and looked up at his deep brown eyes. Okay that's so not helping the butterflies. " What? " I manage without sounding like an idiot.

He grabbed my shoulders and sighed. " I'm sorry about your mom. "

The butterflies left and the pain came back. The excitement of the day took my mind off of things, but the loss was still there at the end of the day. " I miss her and uncle Richard every day. " I whispered and fled to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ugghh come on Letty! Dom had been home for a few days and he was getting into a routine. He already found a job at Harrys auto shop and things quieted down. I so need my BFF back. Too bad I couldn't get an answer at her aunts house.

I was very bored so I put my shoes on and left my room. Mia was studying so I left her alone and went downstairs. My dad and Dom were talking in the kitchen. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I couldn't help myself. Crawling under the dining room table I could hear everything without being caught.

" I'm glad Harry is giving you a chance Dominic, but is slinging parts really what you want to do? " My dad asked.

Hell no. All he ever really wanted was to be racing with the big boys. But after the Linder thing he was banned from any and all professional tracks for life.

" It's just until I can save some money. After that my dads shop will open back up along with the store. You've taken care of Mia for two years and I need to pull my own weight and get the business going again. After that we can move back into our house. " Dom said.

At least he wasn't gonna sell it and move away. Then again Dom has always been about family and we are all he has left. He'd never go too far.

I heard the front door open and Letty call out. " Honey I'm home! "

Shit! I could see my dads feet come from the kitchen and go into the living room. I crawled from under the table and right into Doms legs. I looked up at him sheepishly. God so embarrassing. He held his hand out and helped me up.

" I don't want to know. " He said leading me into the living room.

I ran to letty and hugged her. " Thanks for calling me back. " I said playfully.

" Sorry mami I spent a lot of time at the hospital. " She said setting her eyes on Dom. " Hey it's good to see you home. "

He nodded. " It's good to see you haven't been getting Beaut and Mia in trouble while I was gone. " He joked.

She gave a look of pure innocence. " Who me? I'm an angel. "

My dad laughed. " Alright I have to get to work you kids be good. " He said grabbing his coffee and keys.

" Bye daddy. " I called after him. Once he was gone I looked at Letty. " An angel Let? Do we need to be reminded of that one party that one time? " I reminded her without giving too much info.

Letty glared at me. " Don't you dare speak of that one party that one time. " She said seriously before losing face and laughing. " Come on chica we have a lot to talk about. ' She said dragging me upstairs.

Once my door was closed she looked at me with bright eyes. " Damn what happened to Dom? That is not the same person that left two years ago. "

I fake had a heart attack. " I know! The past few days have been interesting to say the least. You should see him before he goes to bed. You will have drool dripping I swear. " I said making Letty laugh.

She sat on my bed and crssed her legs. " Soooo someones sixteenth birthday is coming up... What are we gonna do? "

I tapped my fingers together like a mad scientist. " Something along the lines of drinking and dancing. "

" Do you think your dad is gonna give you a car? Or are you supposed to take the bus everywhere? " She asked.

God I hope so. Sweet freedom. " Maybe. Could go either way. "

" I'll keep my fingers crossed. ' Letty said laying down on my bed.

I woke up the morning of my birthday in a good mood. No school and my dad took the day off so we could go to the beach. Letty had spent the night so I had to crawl over her to get to the bathroom.

After I showered and put my two piece and a tank and shorts on over it. I went in the kitchen to make coffee. Dom was there with a pot already brewed so I poured myself a cup.

" Happy birthday Beaut. " Dom said and slid a cardboard box to me.

I picked the box up and opened it to find a keychain with a metal charger hanging from it. I really didn't know what to say.

" Thank you. " That would have to be good enough.

" Happy birthday pumpkin. " My dad said when he walked in and dropped a kiss on my head. " I see you're all ready. "

" Yup I can't wait. " I said taking a sip of my coffee.

Another half hour later we were all packed in my dads car on our way. After stopping at the store for ice we made a beeline to the closest beach. When we got there Me, Mia, and Letty went to the bathroom to take our top layers off. I know we could have just took them off anywhere but whatever.

When I came out of the stall I got weird looks from both of them. I looked down at myslef to see what was wrong. " What? " I asked.

" Nice boobs. Where did they come from? " Letty asked.

I looked at them in outrage. " Sorry I can't be a member of the itty bittie tittie committee like you two. "

In truth my body had been changing more and more. My hips got wider and I did go from an A cup to a C in the past couple months. I never gave it any thought.

Mia laughed. " They're so jiggly. " Mia said poking one.

My jaw hit the floor. " Did you just touch my boob? I feel violated! " I said laughing hard.

" Mia, Beaut, Letty stop dickin around and come on! " Came Doms voice from behind the door.

" We'll be out in a minute! " Mia called out.

We waited for him to leave and laughed again before leaving. As we walked to the grill where my dad set everything up at we got cat calls from the horny men that were there. Dom looked to see what the commotion was and his eyes almost popped out of his head. His eyes raked over my body and the butterflies came back once again.

Why did he have to look at me like that? God.

" The food wont be done for a while. you girls should go swim and have fun. " My dad called to us.

I grabbed Lettys hand. " Come on you guys I'll show you the dead mans float! " I said taking off running towards the water. We splashed around for a while before going out deeper. Away from the other smimmers we could talk with out someone being nosey.

" Hey look they float! " Mia said pointing at my boobs, that were actually floating.

I rolled my eyes. " God is that all we are gonna talk about today? "

Letty nodded. " It's not just your boobs chica. They weren't cat calling for nothing. "

I rolled my eyes. " They were horny old men. And they were doing it to all of us. "

" No Beaut they were all looking at you. Even my brother. " Mia said.

Damn they noticed that? I can't deal. So many levels of humiliation. They saw my face and laughed.

" Get used to it girl. There will always be horny men looking at you. " Letty said.

After eating and swimming some more we were all ready to go home. When we got there I was ready for a nap. I went to go inside when my dad called me back. He motioned to the garage and we all followed him in.

Sitting there all pretty was an all black old school BMW with a red bow on top. I screamed and ran over to it. " Oh my god I love it! " I said excitedly and ran to give my dad a hug.

" I've been working on it for the past couple of years. I stashed it at the Toretto garage. " He said.

I looked at Dom and remembered my present. " You knew! That's why you gave me the key chain. "

He grinned at me and shrugged.

Letty grabbed my hand. " Come on lets go for a ride! "

My dad handed me the keys and me, Mia, and Letty got in and drove off. The feeling of freedom was addictive.

" I can't believe your dad did this. I was expecting him to get you a pinto or ssomething. " Mia said.

We all laughed. " I really wasn't expecting a car. I was hoping but I wouldn't have been mad if I didn't. "

" Now we need to get this baby street ready. " Letty said as she petted the side paneling.

I rolled my eyes. " Like my dad would ever allow that. I wouldn't be surprised if it had a kill switch that could be activated by remote. We should head back. I'm exhausted. "

" Me too. " Mia said. " A day at the beach really wears you out. "

I don't care what you say we're going to the races tonight to show off your new baby.

" I never said no Let. I'm just not racing. " I said into my landline.

Come on Beaut you're a good driver.

I swear she comes up with the craziest ideas. " Yeah we'll see how much I'll drive if my dad finds out. "

Whatever I'm coming to your house to get ready. See you in a couple hours.

What does one wear to the races? Why am I asking myslef this question when I know someone who knows the racer scene? I left my room and went looking for Dom. He wasn't in the house and it was his day off so that meant he could only be one other place.

Not bothering with taking my car I ran up the street to the Toretto house. I could hear music coming from the garage so that's where I went. There he was working on the same car his dad died in. I would have gotten rid of it personally.

" Hey. " I said so I wouldn't scare him while under the hood.

His bald head stuck out from the side. " Hey whats up? "

I sauntered over to a middle seat for a mini van and sat down. " I have a quick question. "

He wiped his hands on an old rag and looked at her. " Shoot. "

" Well, you've been to the races and I was wondering how the girls dressed. " I asked suddenly uncomfortable.

He rolled his eyes. " They dress like whores. Why? "

Wow. " Umm no reason really I just heard some stories about chasers. "

" And they're all true. You, Mia, and Letty will never be one. " He said looking directly at me.

Like I'd ever want to be a chaser. " No worries there. Well I'd better get going before Letty gets to my house. " I said getting up.

He stood in front of me blocking the exit. " So I'm guessing your little questions mean I'll see you at the races tonight? " He asked softly, which just made his voice all the more gravely.

Shocks went through my body. Damn him and his sexy voice. All I could do was nod like an idiot.

His eyes left mine and the spell was broken. " Well I'll see you there then. " He said going back to the charger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

" I don't know you guys this isn't even a real shirt. " I said looking at myself in the mirror.

Mia and Letty both sat on my bed with huge smiles on their faces. I did look good though I can't lie. The shirt was more like a purple bra shaped like a butterfly. The bottoms of the wings came down half way down the sides of my torso. Paired with hip huggers and some cute purple strappy sandals.

" Okay okay you've convinced me. Lets go before my dad gets home. " I said grabbing my purse.

Dom wasn't lying. The women did dress like whores. As we drove through the gaps in the crowd I could see bitches dressed in pretty much nothing but scraps of material. And I thought I was showing too much.

" Dom would be with the other racers over there. " Mia pointed out.

And there he was with his suped up cobra. We parked next to him and got out. Just like at the beach we were greeted with cat calls. Dom caught sight of us and smiled. He pulled Mia to his side protectevely and introduced us to the guy running the show.

" Hey Hector come here. " He said to a latin guy.

" Whats up Toretto? " He asked with his eyes glued on me.

Dom grabbed his shoulder hard making him look away. " This is my little sister Mia and her best friends. This is Letty. " He said gesturing to her. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled him to his other side. " And this is Beaut. "

Hector looked like a scorned child. " Nice to meet you ladies. " He said before going about his business.

Letty laughed and saw a monster camaro. " Hey Mia come look at this! " She said dragging her to the car. Leaving me with Dom.

I was still at his side, leaned up against his cobra. " So how are you liking the scene? " He asked.

" Well I must admit I thought you were over exaggerating about the women dressing like whores, but you were a hundred percent right. Other than that it's great. " I said leaning against his side a little.

He put an arm around my shoulder. " You cold? "

I shook my head. " No just wanted to get closer. " I answered honestly.

He chuckled and pulled me in front of him, my back to his chest. " Close enough? " He whispered in my ear.

The butterflies in my stomach went in an uproar. " Yeah. " Was all I could muster.

" It's almost race time. You gonna watch me kick some ass? " He asked.

I turned in his arms and looked into his chocolate eyes. " Of course. "

Dom brought his face closer to mine. Our lips were so close and all I could think about was closing the distance. " Good. " He whispered and pulled his face back.

All four racers were parked side by side at the start line. Dom, a guy named Edwin, some girl, and an asian man. A chaser dropped the flag and they all shot off towards the finish line. Me, Mia, and Letty ran with the rest of the crowd to see who won. When we got close we could see Hector slapping a stack of cash in Doms hand.

We went to congratulate him. He handed the money to Mia. " Count that. " He told her. The next thing I know i'm being hoisted in the air. " How did you like that? " He asked as he set me down.

I laughed. " If I would have blinked I would have missed it. "

Mia handed Dom back the money. " There's eight grand exactly. "

He pocketed the money and bumped fists with Hector. " Okay who's next? " He asked the crowd.

A woman dressed in nothing but a bra and panty set came forward. " I want to race the bitch that rolled through here with that bad ass BMW. "

" I've seen you around. What's your name? " Dom asked.

She grinned. " It doesn't matter. " She said looking at me. " Are we racing or what? "

I was like the deer in the headlights. I looked at Dom for some kind of help. " It's a two grand by in. " He said.

She gave a wad of money to Hector and Dom took two grand from his winnings and gave it to him as well.

" Great. " The girl said heading to her car.

I was shocked. How could he do that to me? He started pulling me to my car when I snapped out of it. " Wait! "

He let go and looked at me. " What? "

What? Really? " I'm not a racer Dom! And even if I was my car isn't street ready. "

He had the nerve to laugh. " Smoking her will be easy. I've seen her around and she sucks. She's just trying to physch you out. "

" And if I lose? That's two grand down the toilet. " I said crossing my arms.

The girl pulled up in an import. " Less talking more racing. I can't wait to take your money. " She said pulling up to the start line.

Dom grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. " Look you know how to do this. Just remember to double clutch the shift. She has a problem with that. "

He left me with my thoughts after that. Sighing I got in my car and pulled up beside the bitch. One of the scantly clad girls came between us and dropped the flag. I slammed my foot on the gas and shot off. She was in the lead until I remembered to double clutch which sent me rocketing passed her and across the finish line.

I let my foot off of the gas and concentrated on breathing. Wow. The rush of adrenaline was incredible. When I finally came down I saw that everyone was crouded around my car. I got out on shaky legs and was enveloped in a group hug with Mia and Letty.

After they let go Mia handed me a stack of cash. " Two grande well earned. " Dom said from behind me. I grinned at him and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing his lips to mine.

It must have been the after effects. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Breaking the kiss I covered my mouth with my hand. " I'm sorry. " I said grabbing Lettys hand. " We have to go now before my dad sends a search party. "

" Oh my god I can't believe you kissed my brother. " Mia kept saying on the way home.

I was already scolding myself enough. " I know I know. " I groaned.

Letty laughed at the both of us. " So Beaut, what was it like? "

I rolled my eyes. " You've been kissed before you know. "

It was her turn to roll her eyes. " I've kissed boys. Dom is a man. "

" And he's also my brother ewww. " Mia said grossed out.

So many things were going through my head. " Look I don't know why I did it. But it was a good kiss. " I said making Mia fake throw up. " Lets just go home. "

I was laying in the dark looking at the ceiling when I heard Doms car pull up. God how was I gonna face him tomorrow? I'm so stupid.

While I was mentally repremanding myself for being dumb my door cracked open. " Beaut? Are you awake? "

Oh God! I squeezed my eyes shut so he would go away and let me soak in my own shame in peace. No such luck. I heard him walk over to me and sigh.

" I know you're awake now open your eyes and talk to me. " He said quetly.

Great. I opened them and looked back up at the ceiling. " What do you want to talk about? "

" You know what I want to talk about. "

Ugghh fine! Lets have the awkward conversation. I sat up and he made a spot for himself on the edge of my bed.

" Look I don't know why I did it. I just did. Can we just forget about it? " I asked hoping he'd give me a break.

Dom just sat there for a couple of minutes as if thinking about what I said. It looked like he was going to let it drop until he pushed me flat on my back and crawled in between my legs.

" What are you doin- " He silenced me by crashing his lips into mine.

His tongue forced its way in my mouth. It was like a drug I could never get enough of. When we were out of breath he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

" There's just one problem with forgetting about it. " He whispered.

He was hard... Everywhere. The butterflies swarmed and made it hard to think. " What's the problem? " I managed to get out.

" I don't want to. " He said nibbling on my bottom lip.

God I was burning up. He was so close and my panties were soaked. I wanted him very badly. But there was that pesky inner voice that told me to stop. I pushed him away and scooted to the other side of the bed.

" You have to Dom. We're practically family and you're older. And lets not even get into what my dad would have to say about it. "

He rubbed his bald head and huffed. " We don't have to tell him or anyone. It can be our secret. "

Oh no! " I don't want to be your secret Dom! " I whispered/yelled and stood up.

He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me intensely. " Then what!? You didn't kiss me because you feel nothing. Now tell me what your problem is. "

" Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm a virgin Dom! I've never been in a real relationship and I've never been anyones secret. I don't know what I want. I'm only sixteen! "

Dom let go of me and stepped back. " I know what I want and I'm not afraid to go for it. So go ahead deny your feelings. Go date a boy your age and see how much you like him. " He said leaving me to think about what he said.

He was right. I didn't like the boys I went to school with. Sure they were fun to hang out with, but they were pretty much clueless. Which was why I'm so inexperienced. I decided to worry about it all in the morning and tried to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Six months later

" Damn it! " I yelled at my car. She had been stalling when I made complete stops since yesterday. I had to ask Dom to take a look at her.

I thanked God that I made it home without getting into a wreck. I was glad to get out of school so I could enjoy the perfect weather. I checked the mailbox. The number of bills always amazed me. At the bottom of the stack was a large white envolope with the Stanford seal. I ripped it open and screamed.

" I got in! Oh my God! " My dad is gonna freak!

He was at work at the moment so I turned around and headed to Doms newly opened garage. How I didn't get a ticket for speeding is beyond me. I barely got the car in park before jumping out and running in the shop.

No one was around. I looked in the office and nothing. What the hell? Then I heard Doms voice.

" Yeah bro I've been making a killing street racing. " Came his voice from the back.

I Walked out of the back door and saw the last person I was expecting. " Vince! " I yelled forgetting all about Stanford and giving him a tight hug. Then punching him right after.

He doubled over. " Damn Beaut what was that for? " He gasped.

" I talked to you the other day and you never once mentioned getting out. I thought they gave you more time once again. " I said glaring at him.

He put his hands up defesively. " I'm sorry! I wanted it to be a surprise. "

Dom chuckled at us. Oh yeah in case you're wondering we moved passed the whole kissing and argument thing. It was awkward in the beginning, but he had multiple chasers to take his mind off of it. And I had been dating a college boy for a few months.

Vince took agood look at me before noticing the papers in my hand.

" What's that Beaut? " He asked taking them from me.

That made me remember why I came in the first place. " I got in! "

He read the first few lines and grinned. " Stanford wow! A full ride too. " He said picking me up in a hug. " Good going Beaut. "

" What are we celebrating? " Came my dads voice.

Dom looked at him. " Stanford wants Beaut. "

In my whole almost seventeen years I had never seen my dad cry, and he didn't but there were tears in his eyes. " Congrats munchkin! It doesn't surprise me though. You've always gotten good grades without trying. " He said.

I nodded. They even bumpped me up a grade in elementary. " Oh Dom before I forget, will you look at my car? She has been stalling out on me. " I asked.

" That's odd I gave her a tune up last month. Pull her in. " He said heading back into the garage.

Following him back in I had VInce lift the huge door up so I could back the BMW in. I walked through it and got back in and put it in reverse. I got back out and Dom lifted the hood.

" Well whatever it is isn't visable. I'd need to keep it for a few days. " He said.

Great. " Fine. I'll just ride to school with Letty. " My poor baby.

" A toast. To Beaut, give Stanford hell! " Vince said rasing his glass.

My dad looked at him in dissaproval, but clinked glasses anyways.

" Yeah girl, I'm gonna miss you, but I'm also happy for you. " Letty said from across the picnic table.

I smiled at my best friend. " Thanks Let. "

My boyfriend Ceasar lifted my hand and kissed it. Letty crinkled her nose and I could feel the heat radiating off of Dom. We might have moved past the awkwardness btween us, but he has no problem showing his dislike for him.

We aren't even serious. Or at least I'm not serious about him. He's a U.C.L.A. man and Stanford is a five hour drive from here. I'm just testing the waters.

I looked over at Mia, who had been unusally quiet. " Are you okay Mia? "

She looked at me and faked a smile. " Yeah I'm okay Beaut. "

Yeah right. I didn't believe her, but let it go. I'd talk to her later.

After dinner everyone cleared their plates and me and Mia washed them. Finally I would get a real answer. " So how about you tell me what's really wrong. And I really don't want to hear your lame " I'm fine " line okay? "

Stopping what she was doing she looked at me with tears in her eyes. " Just leave it be Beaut! " She yelled running past me and up to her room.

I ran after her. Everyone was looking confused but that wasn't what I was concerned about.

I knocked on her door. " Mia? Please open the door. I just want to talk. "

" Just go away! " She cried.

That's it screw privacy. I walked in her room and saw her curled up on her bed bawling. Crawling beside her I wrapped my arms around her shoulder. " What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. " I said softly.

" You- You're leaving. " She said between sobs.

Oh no. " Well I'm not leaving tomorrow. We still have the whole summer. "

" Yeah bu- but you'll be five hours away. I don't want you to go. "

Sometimes I forget that Mia is still a young girl who has lost a lot. Now she thinks she's losing me too. " Oh sweetie I have to get an education. And so do you. It doesn't mean I love you any less. Your like my sister.

Hey remember when we were younger and we couldn't stand each other? Then you moved in and we became so close. That doesn't just disappear becuase I'm going off to college. And I'll be back on holidays and summer vacation. "

Mia sat up a little and wiped her eyes. " You promise? " I nodded. " And you wont go and replace me and Letty? "

I had to laugh. " How could I replace you two? " I asked hugging her. " Do you feel better now? "

She nodded. " I kind of made a scene out there. What are we gonna tell them? "

" Just say it was womans problems and they'll leave it alone. " I said winking at her.

Dom and Ceasar met me in the hallway as I was walking out of her room.

" Is she okay? " Dom asked.

I nodded.

Ceasars eyebrows knitted. " Are you okay? " He asked coming closer.

I nodded again. " I just want to be alone right now. I'll call you tomorrow? "

" Sure Beaut. " He said kissing my lips and going back downstairs.

I listen to him say bye to by dad and looked at Dom and motioned for him to follow me into my room. " She's just freaking out because things are changing. " I said as I sat on my bed. " She doesn't want me to leave. "

Dom walked over to me and got on his knees and grabbed my hands. " She's not the only one. " He said.

What? Him too? " Why don't you want me to go? "

" Because I love you damn it! I don't want you to be so far away. " He yelled.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Love? As in... No. There's no way. " What am I supposed to do Dom? I can't just not go. I mean it's Stanford. My first choice school. "

" You can go to U.C.L.A. and don't lie I know you got in. " He fired back at me.

His words slapped me in the face. " You're so selfish Dom! I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of me cheating myself out of a top notch education for someone who sleeps with all the skanks the race world has to offer? Yes I know things too Dominic. "

Okay I know it was a low blow but he really pissed me off.

He walked upto me and grabbed my hands so I couldn't hit him again. " If you wont stay for me then what about your college boy boyfriend? You wouldn't be cheating yourself if staying with here was what you really wanted. "

Woah. Things were getting so complicated. I could understand Mia not wanting me to go, but Dom? He has acted like that night at the races never happened. And I wasn't lying about him sleeping with skanks. And Ceasar? Well I already explained that situation.

" Just think about it. " He said before I could voice what I was thinking.

Damn him and his dreamy chocolate eyes. I nodded since I would already be thinking about it anyways. How could I not? It was very tempting but my education was important and I would have to be responsible for my own life soon enough. I want some real world experiances and to feel independant when I go off to college.

Why couldn't I make all of that come out of my mouth? Make him understand? I know it would hurt him. It would hurt me if someone who I loved pretty much said that something was more important than me.

" Are you okay? " He asked.

Stepping away from him I nodded again. " I just have a lot on my mind right now. Look I have homework so you should go. " He didn't look happy but left me alone anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I was tired the next morning since I was up until three because my mind wouldn't quit. I poured coffee into my tall hot beverage cup and added lots of cream and sugar. I'd need it. I heard a horn beep outside telling me that she was waiting.

" So he really told you he wanted you to give up Stanford to stay in L.A.? " Letty asked after I got in her viper.

Luckily Mia had left early to finish a project so they could talk about it without having her break down again. " Yup. "

Letty clapped. " I applaude you. You're the only girl that Dom gives a crap about. Besides Mia of course. My question is what about Ceasar? "

" Please don't start. I told you I'n not serious about him and Dom? He has a fleet of skanks that he cares about way more than me. " I said crossing my arms.

She snorted. " Yeah right. They could all leave and never come back and wouldn't care. He'd just find some more. Now you on the other hand, he does care. He made it very clear last night. If you leave he'd miss you. " She said dropping the Ceasar topic.

" Maybe. Lets just stop talking about it. My brain will overheat before we get to class. Have you gotten any acceptance letters? " I asked trying to change the subject.

I looked at her face and she tensed up. " What's wrong? "

" Nothing! " She said defensively.

Really? " Don't give me that shit Let. Tell me. "

Letty sighed and took a side glance at me. " I didn't get into MIT and they were the only school I applied for. "

Wow. I wasn't expecting that. " What?! Letty you took the same college seminar I did. They stressed how important it is to have a few fall backs. I saw you filling out more than one application why didn't you send them out? "

" I don't have any falls backs Beaut! It's MIT or nothing. Those other schools didn't have the courses I wanted. " She said shortly.

We pulled in to the parking lot of the school and parked. " Why didn't you tell me? " I asked.

She took the keys of of the ignition and looked at me sadly. " Because I know how important going to college is to you. I didn't want you to be dissapointed. "

" Well I'm more dissapointed that you didn't tell me. " I said grabbing my backpack and getting out.

" I know. " She said getting out too.

I checked to make sure my homework was in my backpack and we walked in together. It was a long day. I couldn't concentrate and who could blame me. With school, Ceasar, Dom, the excitement of getting in to Stanford, and now Letty not going to college there was a lot on my mind.

Just a month until graduation and then maybe I can breathe and deal with everything. Until then I need to put Dom out of my head and accept Lettys decision. Easier said than done.

Whew! Finals were finally over. It had been a long and stressful week. No free time, partys, or any fun. Me and Letty were drained. At the moment we were lounging on the couch watching Thelma and Louise. Our favorite.

Dom came in from what looked like a hard day judging byt all the grease on his face and hands. He saw what we were watching and rolled his eyes. " Let me guess You're Thelma " He said pointing at Letty. Then he pointed at me. " and you're Louise? "

We looked at him in outrage. " Umm no. I'm Thelma and she's Louise. Ride or die. " I said and we did our secret handshake.

" I do love that green thunderbird. " Letty said.

He shook his head. " You do know they die at the end right? Or do you guys skip that part? "

I got up to go get some water. " Yeah which is why I said ride or die. " I said as I passed him.

He followed me in the kitchen. I could feel his eyes on me as I ran the cold water for a second to get it cold enough to drink. We hadn't really been alone like this for a few weeks. What with studying and finals but I'd still sit across from him at dinner. It has been awkward to say the least.

I filled my cup and turned the tap off, ready to face him. He was leaned against the fridge with his arms folded. " So graduation next week. " He said simply.

" Yeah. It wont come fast enough. By the way what's going on with my car? You still haven't found the problem? " I said before taking a sip of my water.

" I did actually. " He said. " Do I get an invite? " He asked changing the subject.

What do I say to that? " I'm sorry, I got three tickets and with dad and Mia coming I gave the other one to Ceasar. "

Except I haven't spoken to Ceasar for as long as I had been avoiding Dom. My excuse was studying and finals, but the trith was I didn't miss his company. " I'm sure Letty has an extra ticket. " I said coming out of my thoughts.

He shurgged and opened the fridge to get a beer. " I want to go and see you in your cap and gown, but if you don't want me there... "

Oh God. Now I feel bad. " Of course I want you there. And I know Letty would want you to be there too. "

He took a drink of beer and set it on the counter. " Being there for Letty is a given. She's family. It's not the same thing as being there for you and you know it. That's why you've been avoiding me. "

Damn he could read me like a book. " Fine Dom. Yes I want you to be there, but that doesn't mean that I've changed my mind about Stanford. " There he wanted it and there it was.

Dom walked up to me and grinned. " I still have all summer to change your mind Beaut. I want to show you something. " He said holding his hand out for me to take.

He led me out to the driveway where my baby sat in all of her glory. I ran over to her with a huge grin. " Finally. "

" Look under the hood. " He said.

I did what he said and gasped. All I can say is major upgrades. NOS and everything. She was finally street ready. It was very unexpected. " I don't know what to say. "

Dom laughed. " For the first time in your life. It's an early graduation present. "

I hugged him tightly. " Thank you. "

He kissed my neck. " You're welcome. "

That one kiss sent shivers down my spine. I let go and looked up at him. We just stood like that for a few minutes. Nothing needed to be said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

" I present to you the graduating class of nine teen ninety-six! "

Me and Letty stood side by side and threw our caps in the air and hugged each other for the millionth time that day. We were finally done with this part of our life. Or at least she is. And I really am trying to be okay with it.

I grabbed my cap off of the ground before it was trampled and I made my way to my dad and Dom. My dad had tears in his eyes when he hugged me.

" I'm so proud of you munchkin. " He said.

I sqeezed him. " I know you are dad. "

We let go and Dom literally sweeped me off of my feet. " Congratulations Beaut. " He said putting me down.

" Thanks Dom. "

My dad wanted to throw a neighborhood barbeque as an open house for me and Letty. I just wanted it to be us. We were going to the races after as a separate celebration. I haven't had a chance to show off my upgraded BMW yet. Maybe I'll win some money.

Me, Letty, And Mia pulled up to the huge crowd in and parked in formation. Yeah we practiced. Dom was already here as usual. I got out and heard the usual cat calls. I can't even be mad anymore.

I was wearing levis that came up a little below my belly button and a cotton black strapless bustier. Thank god for masking tape. Mia was wearing a crop top with a black flannel shirt over it and levis of course paired with doc martins. Letty was wearing camo pants, a white tank, and a black tie with black combat boots.

Dom was set to race when we walked up. He rolled down his window when he seen us walking up. " It's just like a woman to make a man wait. " He said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. " Just go smoke some fools. "

All the racers were at the start line revving their engines. Mia found the girl who usually dropped the flag and talked her into giving it up.

" Here. " She said handing it to me.

I took my place between Dom and Edwins cars and raised my arms. " Are you ready? " I asked all of the driver and they revved louder. " Set? " I asked. " Go! " I said dropping the flag.

They all shot off. I turned around and could only see a cloud of smoke and burnt rubber.

I didn't have to watch the whole thing, I knew Dom would win so I just waited for him to collect his money.

" Cops! " Someone yelled and everyone went from cheering to running for their cars.

Damn it I didn't even get to race! I ran back to my BMW and looked to make sure Letty and Mia got to theirs before getting in and peeling out. I headed down side streets in no particular direction until I was sure the cops had lost me. Wouldn't want them to follow me home. Yes we practiced that as well.

I turned on my street and was going to head home until I heard loud music and saw lights on at the Toretto house with cars parked everywhere. Parking on the street I headed up to the house. On the way I could see Hector getting hot and heavy with some skank.

" Everyone has been waiting for you girl! " He said breaking away for air.

I rolled my eyes and went in the house. I hadn't been in this house since Uncle Richards funeral. It looked the same as it did back then.

I didn't recognize anyone here. It was like racers to the left drinking beer, and skanks to the right dancing like whores. I walked towards the kitchen and saw Dom talking to a blonde skank. She ran her hand down his abs and my blood boiled.

I walked to them and grabbed her hand and yanked it. " If you like having two hands I suggest you keep them to your self. " I said pushing her back and headed to the kitchen to get a beer.

I drank most of it in one gulp and grabbed another and leaned against the counter. The skank I pushed looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. It looked like she was going to continue her conversation with Dom, but then looked down at her hands and back at me and left him alone. Looks like she had more sense than I gave her credit for.

Dom looked at me with a grin. Looking at his empty beer he came into the kitchen and grabbed mine out of my hand and finished it off.

" Jealousy is sexy on you. " He said throwing the bottle in the recycling.

I scoffed. " I'm not jealous. "

Letty came bounding into the kitchen. Saving me from this situation. " Mia I found her! " She yelled over the music and grinned at me. Mia came in and almost fell on her face. They were wasted.

" Come on Beaut lets dance! " She said pulling me back into the living room.

Letty went to the radio and turned it to a hip hop station. Of course California Love was playing and everyone got hyped.

The three of us were in the middle of the floor tipsy dancing. The song changed and Montell Jordan this is how we do it came on. We all went crazy.

Dom came up from behind me and grabbed my hips. He kept one hand on my hips and slid the other up my body, holding me in place as our hips grinded together. I could see the skanks on the floor glaring at me but I was too far gone to care.

" Get off of him you slut! " Came a shrill voice.

I looked to where it came from and saw Ling Tran making her way through. What the hell is she doing here? She came up to me and tried to punch me, except I saw it coming and moved away from Dom.

The radio was turned off and everyone got quiet. " Why is your panties in a bunch Tran? " I asked.

" As if you don't know. Dom is mine stay away from him. " She yelled and pushed me.

I felt like someone punched me in the gut instead of just a push.

" Spreading your legs for him doesn't mean you can stake claim. " I said looking at Dom praying that he'd say something.

He looked like the deer in the headlights. Obviously he wasn't expecting this.

Ling crossed her arms and grinned. " Please skank you're just jealous because he loves me. "

Love?

Because I love you damn it!

That's what he had told me. " You love her? " I asked.

He looked at Ling and sighed. " No. " He said looking at her.

Lings face fell. " What? You said I love you I didn't imagine it! "

Oh God no. I made my way through everyone and and left. Leaving my car I ran home. How could I be so stupid. He doesn't love me he just wants to get in my pants. And I was feeling so good that I might have let him.

I passed my dad in the hall but said nothing. Just went in my room locked the door and threw myself on the bed and cried.

I avoided Dom at all cost for the next few weeks. Spending my days lounging in the sun and nights with Letty watching movies and scarfing chunky monkey was much better than seeing his stupid face.

Mia was split both ways. She didn't want to side her brother, but she wasn't going to side with me either so we hadn't spent much time together.

By the beginning of July I was itching to race so I put on my levis, chucks, and a crop top and headed to the spot Letty told me they were being held this week. I knew seeing Dom was going to be awkward but with all the people there I should be able to race, win, and get out before he catches up to me. Luckily I left early enough so maybe I could race before he gets here.

I walk up to Hector and bumped fists. " Hey girl you racing tonight. "

" Hell yeah. What do you have for me? " I asked.

He looked around and shrugged. " Nothing yet but I'm sure something will come up when Dom gets here. "

I rolled my eyes. Just perfect.

" I'll race the slut. " Came Ling shrill voice.

I looked to the left and saw her and her crew of skanks. She drives a like shit so I wasn't too worried. " The buy in? " I ask.

She threw a wad of money at Hector. " Five G's. "

I didn't have that kind of money, but she did have a sweet import I'd like to get my hands on. " How about we go for pinks? "

Ling looked from me to my BMW. " You're on. "

" Ling no! Johnny will kill you if you lose his car. " Her cousin Cherry said. Or Scary Cherry as we call her.

Ling elbowed her in the ribs. " He wont find out because I wont lose. " She said confidently.

We both went to our cars and handed Hector the pink slips. " All right. " He said motioning to his crew. They got in their truck and drove to where we would end up and spray painted the finish line.

I went back to my car and lined up with Ling. A chaser walked between us and did her thing. I was too focused to pay attention to anyone around me. Just the flag. I revved my engine and the flag dropped. I switched gears and soared.

Ling was right on me. When we were neck and neck I took a quick glance and saw her grinning at me. About twenty feet from the finish line I pushed my little NOS button and flew across the finish line.

I heard a loud noise and when I stopped I could see smoke coming from under Lings hood and she couldn't get it to drive. That's what happens when you granny shift. I turned around and pushed the now burnt out import back to the start.

When I got out Mia and Letty both ran over to me. I could see Dom talking to Hector, but his eyes were trained on me. Hector walked up and handed me both pink slips.

" That girl really shouldn't race. " He said.

I looked over at Ling who was being bitched out by Scary. " Yeah why do you think I raced for pinks? I'm gonna need to get a tow truck to get that thing home. "

" I'll push it to a safe place for the night. " Dom said going over to take a look at the damage.

Ling looked at me with hate in her eyes. As if I was the one who called her out. I just upped the stakes that's all. She really should have known better.

Letty flipped her off and laughed. " Johnny is gonna go apeshit on her. He'll most likely be coming for his car. "

" Yeah well I won it fair and square. Unless he wants to go against the rules of the streets. I doubt he wants them kind of problems. " Damned right. Racers didn't like sore losers.

Mia nodded. " Besides even if he does come around wanting his car back, Dom wont give it to him. "

" I don't know Mia, word is that Johnny is really pissed about Dom screwing his sister. Mad enough to actually try something. " Letty said.

" Beaut!? "

Oh no. Caesar.

I turned around to see him making his way through the crowd and he didn't look happy. When he made it to me he grabbed my hand and tried to drag me away.

" Stop Caesar what the hell are you doing? " I yelled.

He looked at me in disbelief. " What am I doing? What are you doing? Street racing? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Not to mention it's illegal. I'm taking you home. " He said continuing to drag me by the heels.

" Dom! " Mia yelled.

BFF I swear!

I broke free of Caesars grasp only for him to manhandle me. He put his hand up as if to hit me but before he could a huge fist hit him hard in his face. He immediately let me go and fell back. Dom was on top of him beating his face in. It looked like he wasn't in control anymore. Like when...

No! " Dom stop! " I yelled trying to pull him off. Mia and Letty tried to help me get him off with no luck. " Dom you're gonna kill him stop! "

That caught his attention. He looked down at Caesar, who had blood coming from his nose and mouth. Doms stood up and glared down at him. " If I ever catch you in my neighborhood or around Beaut in any way I will kill you. Now run home college boy. "

Caesar got up fast and took a quick look at me before running away.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Shout out to Parldro for being my first reviewer! And a big thanks to you who already faved/followed it. Any who, this is the chapter where she goes off to Stanford. It's short but to the point. Next chapter will be right before she graduates from college and right before that last heist from the first movie.

Chapter seven

I drove home from the races in shock. When I got there I went straight to my room and layed down. I stared at the ceiling trying to understand what had happened. I couldn't believe it. Caesar was actually going to hit me if Dom hadn't stopped him. In the months that we had dated he never once even raised his voice at me. You think you know someone.

Johnny Tran did come for his car the next day, but Dom had already gotten it back to his garage. Mia told me that they were going to fight until he threw the street code in his face. Johnny let the car go and agreed to stay in his own neighborhood as long as Dom did the same. Like I said, racers hate sore losers.

I spent the rest of the summer with Letty and Mia. Going to the beach, shopping, going to the races... Life was great, until it was time for me to start packing for Stanford. Mia cried again and Dom refused to speak to me. Letty wasn't fazed. She was already planning a trip to come see me.

Truth? I was getting nervous. Nervous about being away from my family, nervous about the classes, and nervous about the people I would meet. It wasn't going to stop me from going but I hated not knowing what to expect. I really should have went to the campus to look around beforehand.

A few days before I had to make the drive up my dad tells me that they need him to work so he couldn't drive the uhaul. We were in the kitchen and all I could do was stare at him.

" I'm sorry munchkin you know I wouldn't do it if it wasn't necessary. " He said.

What am I supposed to do now? My dad grabbed the land line and made a call.

" Hey Dom. " He said.

Oh great please just be calling to shoot the breeze.

" I need you to do me a solid. I was supposed to be driving the uhaul up to Stanford but I got called in. You think you could take my place and make sure Beaut gets up there okay? "

I couldn't hear Doms answer but I knew he wouldn't refuse. No matter how mad he was, but he would be moodier than a hormonal thirteen year old. Yay me.

And I was right. I drove my BMW and he drove the uhaul. My dad had bought walkie talkies before he got called in to work and made us promise to use them on our way, but Dom refused to talk. I'd tell him I needed to use the restroom or need to stretch my legs and he'd just let me take the lead.

When we stopped for lunch he just sat across from me and ate his food in silence. I tried several times to start a conversation. There was no talking to him.

By the time we made it to Stanford I was fed up and in a bitchy mood. I had been cramped up in my car for five hours and his attitude wasn't helping things. We went to the admissions building and they gave me the keys to my dorm room.

Dom backed the uhaul up and I grabbed my duffle's. He grabbed a box and we headed up to my floor. I unlocked the door to my new room. Thank god I wouldn't have a roommate because the space was small.

Dom put the box down on the floor and went to get more. I put my duffle's next to it and went to help him. When we got everything in I cringed at the thought of having to put everything in its place. I'd at least have to put my bed together tonight.

I looked at him and he looked away.

" Are you ever going to talk to me again? " I asked softly.

He looked at me finally and sighed. " You know how I feel. You don't love me enough to stay close, what else is there to say? "

What? " You think I don't love you? God Dom how blind are you? " I said walking up to him.

" If you loved me we wouldn't be here right now, we'd be home talking about how excited you are about your first day at UCLA. " He said walking out.

He didn't even say goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Almost four years later

Spring Break! Woot woot! My college experience was almost over. It was hard at first, being away from everything I know. And yes there were times I started packing to run back home with my tail between my legs, but I stuck it out.

You know how they say that college would be the best experience of your life? Yeah they lied. It was hard. Very hard. I took the minimal amount of classes that you could take and was still swamped with work.

I made a few " friends " AKA study partners, but mostly kept to myself. Some of the fools flirt with me, if that's what you want to call it. I most definitely wasn't interested. Most of the guys on campus were spoiled rich boys who wanted nothing but to get in my pants.

I pulled into the neighborhood and went straight home. My dads car was in the driveway and he didn't even let me get out of the car before he came out of the house with a huge smile on his face.

" Munchin! "

" Daddy! " I yelled running into his arms. " I missed you. "

He let me go and stood back to get a good look at me. " I just can't get over how much you've grown up in four years. "

Of course he'd get all mushy one me. I rolled my eyes. " Where are Mia and Letty? " I asked.

" Mia is working at the diner and Letty at the garage. Dom has been doing really good there. Come on lets get your bags in the house. "

TSOBG

I pulled up to Torettos diner and got out. It was so good to be back in L.A. Walking in I saw Mia who was leaning over the counter reading a car magazine.

" So this is what you call working? " I asked.

She looked up at me and a huge smile spread across her face. " Beaut! " She yelled coming around the counter and crushing me in a bear hug.

I laughed and hugged her back. A throat cleared from behind them. I looked over her shoulder and saw Dom. His face was unreadable.

" So the college girl has returned. " He said.

I rolled my eyes. " You say that every time I come home. "

" What else would I say? " He asked.

I sighed. Not this again. " Ummm how about welcome home? I've missed you? "

" If you wouldn't have left there wouldn't be a reason to welcome you home. " He countered.

You have no idea how tiring it is to hear the same speech over and over again. " I'm gonna stop this before it gets out of hand. " I said turning my attention back to Mia. " So when do I get to meet this Brian guy I've been hearing so much about? "

" He'll be at the house later you should stop by. " She said with a huge smile.

" Sounds good I'll see you tonight. " I said walking out the door, not even bothering to glance back at Dom.

Yeah so I guess I didn't mention that Dom was still mad at me for leaving. Almost four years has gone by and he's still pissed. When the holidays would come around he'd come by the house long enough to keep my dad happy, and when I'd go to exchange Christmas gifts with Mia and Letty he'd shoot out of the house with some lame excuse.

And don't get me started about last year thanksgiving when I walked in on him screwing Ling Tran. I guess she likes being second place. Yes I said it.

According to Mia they have argued many times over him not wanting to " settle down ". I guess she had a pregnancy scare and Dom refused to acknowledge the baby as his until he got a DNA test.

Turned out she wasn't pregnant. Which was good, except Johnny made it his life's mission to make Dom's life hell. He may be mad at me, but I know what's going on in his life... Until that thanksgiving that is..

Flashback

" You have no idea how hard it is to deal with her. She just shows up and stays. She even comes to the diner and garage. I'm sorry but I hope the baby isn't Dom's. I don't know what I'd do if I had to deal with her forever. " Letty said as we watched our favorite movie, Thelma and Louise.

I laughed. " I'm not gonna lie, I'd have already pulled my hair out by the roots. I had five classes with her all four years of high school I know how annoying she can be. "

" And lets not forget the time we walked in on her and Tony Donado in the girls locker room. She is beyond skanky. Dom can do so much better... Except his soul mate left him high and dry. "

I kicked her side and handed her the bowl of popcorn. " It's not like he misses me. If he did he would at least call me once in a while. "

Letty's Nokia beeped and she shot up off of the couch. " I gotta go. "

" What? I just got here Let. " I said pouting. " I only have a few days before I have to go back and you're bailing on me. "

She sighed. " I'm sorry chica I promise we'll hang the rest of the time you're here. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and then we have the whole weekend to have fun. " She said leaving.

Mia came in a little while later and I was still on the couch. " Hey! " She said happily plopping herself down next to me. " I thought this was you and Letty's movie, where is she? "

" I don't know. She got a message and was out. It was kind of weird. " I said offering her some of my popcorn.

She ate some and nodded. " Yeah she has been acting weird lately, but then again so has Dom and the rest of the team. They'll disappear for a few hours some nights and then the next day They'll each have a huge wad of cash. "

The wheels in my head started turning. If they were simply racing for the money then there would be no need for sneakiness. " What do you think they're up to? "

" I don't know. They never tell me anything, but I do know that everyone is involved. Dom, Vince, Letty, Leon, and Jesse. " She said.

Yeah, there were two newbies that had been hanging around the past couple of years. They were okay but not exactly my cup of tea.

Later on me and my dad were watching the news and they were playing footage from a semi robbery. The reporter said that it was just the latest in a long string of robberies.

Police estimate that the bandits have made out with more than five million dollars worth of merchandise all together.

It all suddenly made sense. Mia said the team would disappear and the next day they'd all have obscene amounts of money. I didn't want to believe that my best friend would be that stupid but it was the only thing that made sense.

" I'm gonna go hang with Mia for a little bit. Don't wait up old man. " I said stretching.

He rolled his eyes. " Shoo. "

Okay so I fibbed. I drove past the garage and saw no cars, but the lights were on. Parking down the street I walked around and saw that all of their cars were in the back. I hid behind one of the dumpster's and listened.

" We all did great tonight. Sixty G's is a nice haul and the next heist will be worth double. " Dom said and I could hear the rest of them get back in their cars and head out.

I knew it! I could hear Dom lock up and leave, but I was glued to my spot behind the dumpster. Part of me was proud, but the other part was scared to death. Dom already gave the system two years of his life, I didn't want to see him give any more.

End Flashback

And that's how I found out. I never told anyone what I heard that night. I just hoped they all knew what they were doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

" I'm so bummed. We never get to hang Beaut. " Letty said helping me put my bags in my car.

I was pissed. " I know but I completely forgot about my community service. If I don't get it done then I wont graduate. It'll be okay once I'm done with finals I'll be home and we'll be together so much that you'll get sick of me. "

" Just promise me you'll come home and not make plans to go off to third world countries and help the poor. " She said jokingly.

I didn't laugh, just pulled her in for a hug. " And I need you to promise me that you'll take car of your self. "

Semis were still getting robbed and things were getting dangerous. The drivers weren't playing around anymore.

" I promise. " She said hugging me back.

TSOBG

" Beauty Graziano. " The dean called out.

I walked across the stage in my cap and gown with a huge smile plastered on my face. I did it! My dad, Dom, Mia, and Letty cheered from the crowd. I went back to my seat and listened to the valedictorians long speech.

After it was over me and Letty said goodbye to dad, Mia, and Dom. She was driving my uhaul back to L.A. and I was driving my car. We spent the five hour drive talking back and forth on our walkie talkies. We planned on going to race wars the next weekend and we couldn't be more excited.

I pulled up to race wars to see a whole slew of skanks. Of course they would come to the super bowl of street racing. I parked next to Brian's Skyline and got out. Mia walked up and handed me a corona and we headed over to watch Letty smoke some fool.

Letty collected her money and came and gave me a fist bump. " You gonna race girlie? " She asked.

" Maybe later. " I said looking into the crowd. " I just want to enjoy mys- "

She looked in the direction I was staring at. There she was Ling Tran. She was glaring daggers in our direction.

" What's her problem, you know besides the obvious? " I asked.

Letty laughed. " I have no idea. "

" Yo! Heads up, bro. We got problems. " Brian yelled.

We walked in Dom's direction to see what was going on.

" What? " Dom asked.

Brian looked guilty. " Jesse. "

We watched Jesse skirt away from the races. " Where's Jesse going? "

" He just raced Tran for slips. "

" Oh, shit. " Dom said as Johnny walked over to us.

" Where's he going? "

" He went to the car wash. " Dom said sarcastically.

Johnny rolled his eyes. " Whatever. Go fetch my car. "

" Go fetch your car? " Dom asked walking up to him. " We're not on your block. You better watch who you talk to like that. " He said turning away.

" Toretto! " Johnny yelled. " SWAT came into my house... Disrespected my whole family,

because somebody narked me out. And you know what? It was you! "

Dom lost it. He ran up and punched Johnny in the jaw and had him on the ground in seconds.

" Get off of him, man. " Vince yelled.

Brian tried to pull him off. " Dom, chill out, man. Come on! "

" I never narked on nobody! I never narked on nobody! " Dom yelled as he was being dragged away.

All I could do was stare the whole time. It was like a train wreck, you didn't want to watch but couldn't stop. I hoped with everything in me that Johnny didn't catch up with Jesse before Dom did.

Later that night me and Mia showed them chasers how to really dance. We both had more than a few beers in us causing me not to question where Letty was.

" I'm gonna go get us some waters. " I yelled over the music and went to our cooler.

When I returned to where we were dancing Mia was nowhere in sight. I looked all around until I finally saw her getting in Brian's car. Great I've been ditched. Oh well. I continued dancing until my body literally stopped.

I woke up in me, Letty, and Mia's trailer the next morning alone. Spending the next few hours looking for them I started getting worried. I got in my car and headed back home not wanting to be there if the team wasn't.

I pulled up to the Toretto house in time to see Dom with a shot gun and blood all over his shirt. Oh god. I parked on the street and ran up the driveway.

Mia ran out of the house. " Dom, put the gun down now! "

" Beaut go home! " Dom yelled.

Brian's Skyline pulled up and blocked the driveway. He got out and pointed a gun a Dom. My first reaction was to shield him, but he wasn't having it. He pulled me behind him.

" Move your car. " Dom ordered.

He cocked his gun. " No bullshit! Put it down now! No more running! "

" I'm not running! " Dom growled.

Brian looked around. " Where's Leon and Letty? "

" They're long gone! "

" Then it's over. I didn't call the police, but don't push me! Put the gun down. I swear to God! " Brian pleaded.

Dom's face twisted in rage. " You are the cop! You're a cop! Brian, I got to find Jesse before they do. I'm all the kid's got. "

" I'll call in the plates. PD will pick him up way before Johnny even gets near him. " Brian promised.

Dom wasn't having that. " Move your car. "

" Dom, stop it! It's over. Please. " Mia begged from the porch.

" Mia, stay out of it! " He yelled.

Just then Jesses car pulled up and he got out in a panicked state. " Dominic, I am so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing, Dom. I'm so scared right now. I don't know what's going on. "

Dom looked at Brian before throwing his shot gun in the Charger. " What were you thinking, man? " He asked Jesse.

" I don't know! I panicked! I'm sorry. I'm scared! I don't know what I'm doing! Will you please help me? " Jesse begged.

" Dom! " Mia yelled as I heard motorcycles coming up the street.

Oh god no! Johnny and Lance Tran drove by shooting uzis.

" No! " I yelled running for Jesse.

Dom tried to grab me but I was too fast. " Beaut sto- "

There was a ringing in my ears. I felt a burning sensation in my side and I could see Mia crouching over me. I didn't know what was happening just that Mia was crying over me. After that everything went black.

" No, Jesse! Beaut! "

" No, Dom, no! "

" Call 911. You call 911! "


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

Ugh could someone stop that annoying beeping? Cracking my eyes I saw nothing but a white ceiling. Strange because my ceiling is yellow. Opening my eyes all of the way I realized that I was in a hospital. Looking around I saw that I was alone and I couldn't remember what happened.

Mia walked in the room with a cup of coffee. When she saw me she smiled excitedly. " Uncle Jimmy she's awake! " She called into the hall.

My dad came rushing in. Tears streamed down his face when he saw that I was awake.

" What happened? " I asked in a raspy voice.

" Oh baby I thought I'd lost you. " My dad said in a watery voice.

Mia sat on the side of my bed and uncapped a bottle of water and helped me drink.

" You tried to save Jesse and got shot before you could get to him. " She explained.

Everything came rushing back to me. " Oh my god is he okay? Where's Dom? "

She looked at me sadly. " Jesse didn't make it. Dom had to run. Brian made sure that he got away. "

My dad cleared his throat. " I still say that running isn't fixing the mess he made. "

Mia stiffened and I knew she didn't like what he had said.

" How long have I been here? " I asked.

My dad sat in the chair next to my bed and grabbed my hand. " You've been out for a few weeks. The doctor said it was your body's way of healing itself. "

I felt under my hospital gown and found a neatly stitched line on my side. " How bad was it? "

" They had to remove your spleen but there was no lasting damage. "

I sighed. So I got shot trying, and failing, to save Jesse's life. And because of stupid decision making three huge parts of my family were now on the run. It's a hell of a home coming.

Five years later

Me and Mia sat side by side wiping the tears from our eyes. Life as we knew it was officially over. I'm so tired of my life being turned upside down constantly. My father died from a heart attack last year and now we were burying our sister. It was so unfair.

The funeral was small since our family had been shattered. The whole time I looked at the closed coffin I had flashbacks of our life. Starting with the first time we met when we were five and ending with the last conversation we had together. It wasn't how I wanted to leave things.

Flashback

Letty was bent over Dom's Charger. She had been back for a while but it was like she wasn't even there. She never told me and Mia why she came back or what happened after she and Leon ran. All she did was work on the Charger, eat, and sleep.

I tried to give her space, but I've had enough. " Letty, we need to talk. "

" Not now I'm working. " She said not even looking up at me.

Oh no she didn't. I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. " Take a break. " I bit out.

She wiped her hands on an old rag and glared over at me. " What!? "

" Okay first of all lose the attitude. You're worrying me so bad I'm literally growing white hairs. " I said sincerely.

Letty looked down at the floor. She knew I wasn't leaving until she told me what was going on. " I kind of... "

" Kind of what? " I asked.

Lifting her head she looked directly at me for the first time since she got back. " I'm working with Brian to get Dom a pardon. "

Well I wasn't expecting that. " What exactly are you helping him with? "

She stiffened. Oh god this can't be good. " I'm helping him take down a drug lord. "

" What!? " I yelled getting in her face. " Do you have a death wish? "

Letty pushed me back and I looked at her in shock. " I want our family back. You're not doing anything to get it back so I figured it was up to me. "

Ouch. " What do you want me to do? I'm not the one who decided it was a good idea to rob semi trucks. I'm not the one who tore our family apart. "

" If it wasn't for the semi heists we would have never been able to keep the garage and the diner open. You ran off to college and never cared if the rest of us were okay. " She spewed.

It was like she had slapped me. A tear fell down my cheek and for a split second she looked guilty. " Excuse me for wanting something better than what we've ended up with. " I said leaving her alone.

End flashback

We never reconciled. I feel so bad about leaving it where we did but I can't change it. Brian and his lackeys were surrounding the grave site just in case Dom showed up. Like he would be that stupid.

Me and Mia both grabbed a purple lily and a handful of dirt and put them on her casket. We left right after, we couldn't handle watching them lower her into the ground.

Later that night Brian dropped off a box of Letty's things. Mia couldn't handle it being in the house so I took it out to the garage. Setting it on a work bench I lifted the top to see what was in there. Before I could I heard footsteps. Looking to where they came from I gasped.

" Dom! " I cried running into his arms, I pulled back and looked into the chocolate eyes I loved so much. " Mia told you not to come. They're staking the place out. What if they find you? "

" They wont. " He said firmly. " Come on, look at you. " He said raking his eyes over me with a smile.

He palmed my cheek and lowered his head to kiss me.

" Dom? " Came Mia's voice from the door, effectively blowing the mood.

She ran to him just like I did and hugged him tight. " I told you not to come. They- '

" I already got the run down. Don't worry they wont find me. " He promised. Taking a look around he spotted his Charger in the corner.

Mia and I smiled as he went over to it. " Letty wouldn't let them junk it. Even though it has a god damn curse on it. " She said.

" When she came back she was always in here. Working on it day and night. It was weird, like she knew you would be coming back for it. " I said sadly.

Dom looked inside and found the necklace he had given Letty for her sixteenth birthday. " I want to see the crash site. "


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Mia refused to go with us to the crash site. Dom just stared at the road from all angles and got back in. Once we got back to the house me and Mia now shared I decided to break the silence.

" You found something back there? "

He looked straight ahead. " There were burn marks on the ground. The kind that can only be caused by nitro meth. There's only one guy in all of L.A. that sells it. "

" There's nothing you can do to bring her back Dom. Believe me I've thought long and hard about it. " I said placing my hand on his. " If I were Letty I would ask you, no I would beg you to please let this go. Before it's too late. She wouldn't want you getting hurt or worse. "

Dom looked over at me. " It's already too late. "

We sat there in more silence. I knew his mind was made up and there was no changing it.

" I'm sorry about Jimmy. And for not being at his funeral. " He whispered.

I unhooked my seat belt and crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. For a moment it felt like we were back to how it used to be. I could pretend that we had just gotten back from the races and we wanted some alone time before going into the house that was filled with the street racing community. Too bad it wasn't real. Too bad life had taken this turn for us.

" Do you think you can make it home alright? I'd walk you, but I'm a wanted man and everything. " He said making me laugh and snuggle closer.

" I sold the house after dad died. I just couldn't handle being there alone. Too many good memories haunted me the first few nights. After that I pretty much moved in with Mia. " I said. " Can I ask you something? "

He lifted my chin and looked in my eyes. " You can ask me anything. "

" Where did you end up when you ran? " I asked.

Dom sighed. " Me and Letty ended up in the D.R. We hooked up with a few people and started going after gas rigs. "

I can't describe the anger that went through me. " So you didn't lose enough here so you had to go and give the D.R. a try? " I asked trying to get away from him.

He didn't get angry at my words he just held me tighter. " I'm sorry. "

" What the hell are you apologizing for? I've lost count. " I said still trying to get away.

Dom grabbed my face in both of his hands and kissed me senseless. The butterflies that I hadn't felt in years came back at full force. When we came up for air he rested his forehead against mine.

" I'm sorry for messing everything up. I'm also sorry for what I have to do now. "

Tears filled my eyes and I tried to blink them back. " I love you. " I said knowing that I couldn't stop him from what came next.

When I got in Mia was gone. I searched the whole house and she was no where to be found. Sitting on the couch I sighed. The weight of the day had really set in on me. I fell asleep right where I sat.

TSOBG

The front door slammed and I shot up off of the couch. Mia came in the living room with steam literally coming out of her ears.

" He actually had the nerve to tell me to stay away from Dom! " She yelled.

" Who? " I asked still half asleep.

It was like she just noticed me. " Brian! Last night some FBI agents came and took me to the station for a " chat ". Then Brian shows up and takes me to a frikken diner! Saying that if I help Dom that I could get in trouble.

And then he told me that breaking our family up was the hardest thing he has ever had to do. Like it was so hard to come in here and pretend to love me! "

" Wow he must have the biggest balls in the world. " I said going into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Mia followed her still in rant mode. " Well I don't know about all that, but he's still the worlds biggest ass! "

I laughed. " Please don't act like you haven't seen him naked. "

She glared at me and I froze. " He tore apart our family Beaut. "

" I know what happened Mia, but he also let Dom go. If it wasn't for him giving Dom the keys to his car he'd be in prison right now. People make mistakes but don't you dare try to act like you're not still completely in love with him. " I said.

She looked down at the floor. " He really hurt me Beaut. How can I forgive him for that? "

TSOBG

I got a call from a girl named Giselle. She told me she was a friend of Letty's and she had some information about how she died. She also told me that Dom had been placed on Bragas team, the biggest drug mule in California, team.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this chick was trying to set me up, but when she invited me to a party with the racing communities finest. Little did she know that I would be right at home.

I threw on a short teal romper and a pair of gold heels. The party started in an hour so I hurried through brushing the tangles out of my hair and applied a layer of tinted lip gloss before I was out the door.

I felt bad for not telling Mia where I was going but I knew she'd try to talk me out of it. If this chick Giselle knew who killed my sister like she said she did, I'd kill who ever it was myself.

The lighting was shit and smoke clouds flew all around me, but I found Brian playing pool in the corner with no problem. If he was here that meant Dom wasn't very far. My theory was right. Soon Brian went to the bar and there he was. I wasn't ready for him to know I was here so I ducked out and went to look for Giselle.

With so many people, the loud music, and dimmed lights I couldn't make out who was who. I did however, see a certain bald man enter an elevator. Pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to go up there. What is he up to? Deciding I was going to find out I blended in with the skanks and slipped in when it came back down.

Luckily the elevator didn't make any noise so Dom didn't hear me enter. I hid behind a tall tool box when I saw a woman enter from another room on this floor. All of my instincts told me that this was Giselle so I listened closely.

" Something interests you about this car? "

Great she's exotic.

" Just admiring the body work. " Came Dom's gravely voice.

" Are you one of those boys who prefers cars to women? "

Oh god she's flirting with him. I have to say, jealousy isn't a good feeling.

" I'm one of those boys that appreciates a fine body, regardless of the make. Your car? "

" lt's Fenix's car. You'll meet him at the rendezvous. He'll be leading you. So now that l know your taste in cars, tell me, what about your women? "

He likes real women not skin and bones. Childish I know, but can you blame me?

" lt all starts with the eyes. She's got to have those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit to the good in someone. Sixty percent angel forty percent devil. Down to earth. Ain't afraid to go from zero to a hundred and five in the blink of an eye. A woman that wont give me what I want when I want it. A challenge. "

Butterflies exploded in my stomach. He was talking about me! After all of this time he still loved me. I can't lie, I thought maybe he had started something with Letty in the D.R. That maybe that was why she was acting so weird when she came home. I should have known that she'd never do that.

" That doesn't sound anything like me. " She said making me grin.

" lt ain't. "

" You should get back to the party. " I heard her heels click towards the elevator but not his heavy foot steps.

" I'll be down in a second. "

Once she was gone Dom grabbed me from behind the tool box roughly.

" What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to get killed? " He said shaking me a little.

I was a little dizzy afterwards so I grabbed his arms to steady myself. " I got a call. From the woman who was just in here. She said she had information about Letty. "

" So what? You decide to come here with all of these criminals and see what she wanted? Did you ever once thing that it might be a set up? " He growled.

Wow he was really mad. " So you can come out here and risk your life to find the person who killed Letty but I can't? "

" Yes! It's my job to make sure that you and Mia are safe. I don't need to watch my back and also be worried about watching yours. Go home! " He said pushing me to the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Knock knock knock!

I jumped out of bed and grabbed the lead bat that was always by my bed and opened the door. It was just Mia.

" Look I know that you've been hiding something from me and I should really leave you out, but Dom's been shot. Brian just called me. " Mia said with tears in her eyes.

Fear shot through my veins but if it was that bad she'd be in hysterics. " I'm sorry. You're my little sister, I was just trying to protect you. "

" You will tell me everything, but first get dressed. I need your iron stomach in case the bullet is still in him. "

When we got to where they were we knocked on the door and Brian answered.

" ls this your way of keeping me away from him? " She asked as we walked passed him.

Brian looked at me and then back at Mia. " You're the only one l could call. "

" He's my brother, of course. " She said grabbing my hand and leading me to Dom.

Once I saw him I took in his appearance. He was still conscious and sitting up so it must not be that bad thank god. He looked at me with a little smile on his lips.

" Don't worry about me beautiful. It's just a scratch. " He said.

I went over to him and rubbed his cheek. " Where does it hurt? "

His grin got wider. " I can't say in mixed company. "

I laughed and went behind him to see where the bullet went in. " Been drinking huh? Take your shirt off. "

When his large muscles came into view I almost drooled all over myself. It had been a long time since I've seen him shirtless. Brian handed me a pair of rubber gloves and I felt around the wound. I couldn't see or feel the bullet at all so it must have bounced out.

Sighing I grabbed the rubbing alcohol. " The bullet's not in there. lm gonna clean it and stitch it up. lt's going to hurt. "

" l bet you're going to enjoy this. " He said with that same silly grin.

" A little. " I said smiling back at him.

After I got done stitching him up we took them back to the house. We were al hungry so we ordered Chinese. Once we were all seated around the table we started loaded our plates with food.

" Want some of this? " Mia asked Dom.

" Yeah. " He said grabbing the container and putting some of the wasabi sauce on his plate.

" lt's spicy. " I told him in warning.

He looked at me with that same damn grin from earlier. " l like it hot. "

What a flirt! He took a bite of his rice and Mia slapped his arm lightly. " Dom, what are you doing? "

He looked at her with a confused expression.

" You reached first, you have to say grace. " I said laughing.

He grabbed me and Mia's hands and Brian grabbed mine and Mia's.

" Thank you, Lord, for blessing this table. " He started.

" With food, family, love, and friendship. " Mia finished.

After we ate I followed Dom out to the garage. I figured Mia and Brian would like to be alone to talk... Or whatever. Wink wink. Dom started going through the box of the Letty's thing that Brian had brought over. He found her phone and started looking through it.

" What are you doing? " I asked and he held his hand up as he put the phone up to his ear.

We heard a phone ringing in the house and Dom stood up with an angry look on his face. He walked into the house and Brian got up from his spot.

" Shit. Hey, Dom. " Brian said.

Dom was furious. " When were you gonna tell me? "

" Dom, what are you doing? " Mia asked.

He ignored her. " When were you gonna tell me you were running Letty? "

" Let me explain. . . " Brian said before Dom got to him.

" When were you gonna. . . " He didn't get the sentence out before throwing Brian into a tool box.

Me and Mia ran over tot hem as Dom choked the life out of Brian. " Dom, stop! "

" You don't understand. " Brian gurgled.

" l don't understand? " Dom yelled.

I couldn't take anymore. " Stop ! "

Brian gauged Dom's eyes and he threw him across the room and got on top of him to choke him once more.

" She did it for. . . " Brian tried but couldn't finish.

" Dom, stop! " I yelled.

" Dom, stop it! Please stop! " Mia begged.

Dom wasn't listening. He picked Brian up off of the floor and slammed him back down. Brian held up his hand before Dom could attack again.

" She did it for you, Dom! She did it for you! Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga. She just wanted you to come home to your family! " He pleaded.

Mia looked at me suspiciously and then to Brian and Dom. I didn't know Letty went to Brian but I did know that she was working for him. Dom looked like the fire in him was put out for now. He left with out a word.

" l'm sorry, Dom! l'm sorry! " Brian yelled.

TSOBG

I hadn't seen Dom since he had walked out the night before. Something in me said to go to Letty's grave. There were a lot of unanswered questions going through my mind and I needed to clear my mind. When I got there I saw the outline of the man I loved.

He was just standing there staring at her grave. I walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He looked at me and sighed.

" I should have known you'd come here. "

There was silence for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

" Was there something going on with you and Let? " I blurted out.

He turned to me and grabbed my shoulders. " Do you not know me after all of this time? " He asked looking me in the eyes. " I love you. I always have and I always will. Letty was my sister. Just like Mia. "

I nodded and tears started flowing down my cheeks. " I know you're hiding something. Something big. Please, just promise me that you'll keep your self alive. I've lost too much I can't lose you too. " My voice cracked and he picked my up in his arms.

I rested my head on his chest and whispered, " No matter how far apart we've ever been, I've always felt you with me. I wouldn't survive if I got a call telling me that you're dead. I don't think Mia would either. "

" How much do you love me? " He asked.

I looked at him in confusion. " More than you could ever comprehend. "

He reached behind his neck and unclasped his chain. There was a heart hollow heart pendant with two doves etched on the front. " This used to be my mothers. I was gonna give it to you after that last heist as a graduation present. It hasn't left my body since I ran It's not a ring, but I know you're not that girl. "

Oh my god. Did he mean- " Dom- "

" Don't. Don't over think this. Just once in your life make a decision from your heart. Beauty Graziano will you please say yes because I can't live another day with out you being my wife. " He said not giving me room for argument.

I looked at him for a moment before launching myself in his arms and kissing him passionately. " Yes yes yes of course I'll marry you. " I said peppering his face with more kisses.

He picked me up and twirled me around. When he put me down he hooked the necklace my neck and then pulled me to our cars. " Lets go get married. "


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

It was a simple ceremony. We went to an all night chapel and got a speedy special. We used the fake SScards and birth certificates he forged for us before hand, but fake names didn't matter to us as long as we both pledged our lives to each other in front of God.

When we were done he drove me to an empty beach and pulled me in his lap. " I know this isn't the four seasons but I can't wait any longer. ' He said kissing me.

It was very urgent and needy. Heat pooled between my legs as he pulled my shirt over my head. He ripped my bra off and attached his mouth on my nipple. I arched my back as pleasure went through me. The steering wheel kept me right where he wanted me. Switching sides he sucked my other nipple just as greedily.

" Dom please. " I didn't even know what I was begging for at this point. No man has ever made me feel the things he did.

I wasn't wearing any panties under my skirt so I hiked it up. He groaned when he saw my bare mound.

" Fuck. " He cursed trailing his fingers over my wetness. " You're so ready for me. " He panted.

I impatiently undid his pants and he shimmied them down enough for me to free his straining cock. I gasped when I saw how big it was.

Dom grabbed my hips and positioned me over it. " Ride me baby. "

His cock nudged against my opening and a shock went up my spine. The head slid half way in and he hissed. " Fuck you're tight. " He said sliding in more.

" Ahh! " I screamed in pain.

Dom turned on the over head light and saw blood. " Beaut you're a virgin? " He asked shocked.

I nodded and he tried to get me off of him. " No please don't stop. " I begged and pushed down as more of his cock entered me.

" Why? " He moaned.

I lifted his chin to look in his eyes. " It has always belonged to you. "

He grabbed my hips again and went deep in me. The pain had stopped and I felt my skin catch fire. " Please Dom, I need more. "

Lifting my hips he started thrusting up into me.

" Oh yes! " I said as I felt him against my cervix.

He growled and went faster. " Baby I'm not gonna last. " He warned as he reached down and fingered my clit.

My back arched so hard I almost cracked the windshield with my head. Something broke in me and I was riding the best wave of pleasure. Dom was practically pounding up into me until he stilled and a strangled yell came out of his mouth. He quickly pulled out of me and I could feel his juices splatter against my stomach. I collapsed against his chest and tried to calm my heart.

" That was so worth the wait. " I whispered.

" Yes it was. " He said squeezing me tight against him. " I should get you home. "

When we got to the house he picked me up and instead of carrying me in through the front he carried me through the garage door. Very symbolic. We went straight to the bathroom and he drew a hot bath and went under the sink and found her stash of aroma therapy candles.

Once they were lit he helped me in the bath and settled himself in behind me. His hand traveled down my body until he got to my pussy and gently parted my swollen lips with his fingers.

" Are you sore? " He asked softly.

I nodded my head. " A little. "

" Hmm. " His fingers left my center and he picked up the soap and lathered his hands. " Lift your sexy ass up so I can wash the blood away. "

I put my legs on either side of the tub and lifted my self out of the water.

" Fuck. " Dom cursed as his soapy hands traveled all over my body.

He re soaped his hands and started a slow and torturous assault on my hot box.

" God yes. " I gasped rolling my hips onto his hand.

" You like that wife? " He asked slipping a finger inside of my tight hole.

My hips jerked. " Oh yes! " I moaned lowly. My walls clenched tightly on his finger and he slapped my ass hard.

" Now you've done it. " He said grabbing the shower head and turning it on.

The spray hit my nipples and I almost fell back in the bath. My hands held on to the sides of the tub and I braced myself as the stream hit my center. " Fuck Dom! "

He turned the water off and grabbed my hips and lifted my lower half up to his mouth. His tongue firmly licked up the full length of my pussy making my hands tighten their hold on the tub as I thrusted up into his mouth.

I could feel my juices flooding out of me and he just sucked it up like he was a staved man. Lifting my head I could see his tongue on my clit and it was over for me.

" Oh fuck yes! I love you oh my god it's too much. " I moaned trying to get away from his skilled tongue.

He gave my clit one last suck before setting me back down in the now luke warm water. My whole body hummed and the water felt nice against my skin.

" I'm gonna go work on my car. You'll come down when you're finished? " He asked.

I nodded my head and he left. Once I had on a pair of cotton shorts and one of Dom's beaters I brushed my wet hair and slipped on a pair of flip flops. I found Dom, Mia, and Brian out front and something told me it was time to say goodbye.

Mia walked up to Dom and hesitated. " How do you say goodbye to your only brother? " She asked.

He looked at her lovingly. " You don't. " He said hugging her.

When they pulled apart Dom motioned for me to come to him. Fear gripped my heart because I knew that this could very well be the last time I saw my husband again. I slipped his mothers necklace off and placed it in his hand.

" Keep this with you a little while longer and promise me you'll do what ever it takes to come back to me. " I said looking up at him.

He grabbed me up in a hug. " I'll always come back to you. " He whispered and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

TSOBG

" Dominic Toretto I hereby sentence you to twenty five years to life in the Lompoc maximum security prison. Without the possibility of early parole. " The judge said banging his gavel.

" No! " I cried out and ran to Dom.

He wouldn't look me in the eyes because I knew there were tears in them. I reached my hands up and cupped his face.

" I love you. You hear me? Hold on to that always and forever. " I told him as they drug him away.

We left the courthouse and looked at each other. Mia grinned at me and Brian handed us keys to foreign cars. We followed the prison bus until we were literally in the middle of nowhere before we got in formation. Mia and Brian were in the lead and me, Tego, and Rico were bring up the rear.

Mia and Brian drove on the side of the bus and let the driver know they were there. Mia sped up ahead and turned around sharply before shifting gears and coming directly at the bus only to swerve at the last minute. The bus driver swerved as well and the bus flipped over a few times.

Tego and Rico parked and hurried over to the bus to get Dom out. Once I saw that they had him I pulled up and they put him in the passenger seat. He looked at me with fire in his eyes.

" Did you really think I'd let my husband rot in a prison cell? " I asked with a smirk


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Once we got to the safe house we got the chains cut off of Dom.

" We can't stay here long. Ten minutes at the most. " Brian said as he looked out the window.

Dom pulled me into the back and kissed me with everything he had. When we broke apart he sighed.

" Why did you agree to this? " He asked.

Did he really think I wouldn't want him back? " Because I wanted to help. "

" Now you're a wanted criminal like I am. This isn't the life you wanted. " He said sitting on a rickety old rocking chair.

He was right. " This isn't the life I wanted. " I said going to him and grabbing his hands. " Things changed. "

" How did they change? " He asked placing my hands on his cheeks.

I rubbed his stubble and sighed. " They changed when I said " I do. " You're my husband now. If you run I run. If you ride I ride. I'd rather spend the rest of my life on the run with you than live without you. "

Brian stuck his head in the room and cleared his throat. " We have to move now. "

We went back to our cars and I followed Dom to his charger. He turned around and shook his head. " You can't come with me. "

My heart fell and he could see it.

" I'm sorry Beaut. This just how it has to be right now. " He said bending to to kiss my lips. " We wont be apart long you'll see. " He promised.

TSOBG

Three Months Later

Me, Mia, and Brian drove through the favelas of Brazil. We had gotten a hold of Vince and he offered to let us stay with him for a while. Dom was supposed to meet us here and I couldn't be more excited.

We parked around a bunch of people and started making our way through the little hut looking structures. " This has got to be it right? ' Mia asked.

Everywhere we walked there were men with guns and I could hear them being cocked.

" Let's get out of here. " Brian's said and we all turned around to see that we were surrounded.

" Whoa, whoa! Easy, friends. The two women are with me. " Came Vince's voice.

When we saw him coming he laughed. " Mia, Beaut. "

" Vince. " We both said at the same time.

We all three hugged at the same time. Vince took one look at Brian and scowled. " Buster. Come on. " He said gesturing to the upper favelas.

" Dom here yet? " Brian asked as we walked.

Vince shook his head. " No. "

" When was the last time you heard from him? " I asked hopeful that he was close.

" A couple of weeks ago. Up in Ecuador somewhere. " He said stashing his gun in the waist band of his pants.

" How does it feel? " Vince asked Brian.

" What's that? "

Vince looked back at him. " To be on the other side of a wanted poster? "

" He'll show up. " Brian promised.

When we got to Vince's place his wife cooked us the first home cooked meal we've had since we've been on the road. Once the food hit our plates we dug in. I caught Vince and his wife looking at us strangely but I didn't care. Good food wasn't easy to come by these days.

After dinner I passed out on the couch. I woke up a little when Vince laid a blanket over me. I kept my eyes closed when I heard him and Brian talking.

" Beaut looks more worse for wear than you and Mia. " Vince commented.

Way to make a girl feel good Vince.

" She wanted to go with Dom when we got him out of the bus but he wouldn't let her. She has literally worried herself sick. " Brian said sighing. " She really misses him. "

Vince chuckled. " Yeah she and Dom have always been destined. Knew it when she threatened to cut some chaser hands off for touching Dom when she was still in high school. "

After that I drowned them out. My heart was heavy and the only person who could lighten it up was my husband. I never even told anyone that we got married. Just kept it to myself. A cherished secret.

TSOBG

We sat in a train waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I wasn't too sure about the plan but Vince promised that it would be over quickly. I sat and stared out of the window through most of the ride. Mia was looking at travel guides and Brian sat watching her.

" What are you reading? " He asked.

Mia didn't even look up at him. " Travel guide. "

" Yeah? " He asked taking the book from her. " Tokyo. Moscow. Goa. "

" You want to know what all of these places have in common? " She asked.

" Huh? "

" No extradition. "

They kissed causing me to roll my eyes. I hated how lovey dovey they have been the whole time we've been traveling together. Truth is, I'm jealous. I haven't seen my husband in months and here they are rubbing their happiness in my face. It's sickening.

An attendant left the next box car and Mia smirked. " Here we go. "

We all got up and headed his way. I saw two guys with badges sitting and got a little nervous. Mia bumped into the attendant and apologized as Brian swiped his key card to copy.

" Excuse me, buddy. " Brain said as he walked passed him. "

When we got to the next box car Brian swiped a fresh card and handed it to Mia. " Okay. "

We entered and I could see cars with tarp over them.

Brian called Vince. " Hey, we've found them. " He said. " Yeah, second-to-the-last

freighter. "

I could hear the loading truck get closer and closer to us. Brian broke the glass box that held all of the keys and grabbed them. Looking at them closer he frowned.

" What is it? " Mia asked as I was looking under one of the tarps.

" DEA tags. These cars have been seized. " He said.

No wonder the dudes with the badges were on this train. What the hell did Vince have us doing? I saw sparks coming from the wall and knew the loader truck had found us. We started pulling all of the tarps off as fast as we could. Once the tin fell away Dom's huge frame came into view.

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slid his hands gently up my body and stuck his nose in my neck. " Hey Beautiful. " He whispered.

" Look who showed up. " Vince said coming in after him.

Mia had tears in her eyes. " God, I'm so happy you're okay. " She said as I moved aside to let her hug him.

The men on the loader started strapping everything down and making sure we would be able to get the cars out safely.

" I thought I told you to lay low. " Dom said to Brian.

He shrugged. " Been running on fumes. Had to make a call. "

" Hey! Quit talking. We only got the two-minute window. " Said some douche who just entered the box car.

" Let's go, Vince. " Dom said and Vince started strapping the car he was taking.

" I'm taking the GT-40. " The douche said and I saw the look on Dom's face change.

He looked behind and grabbed both mine and Mia's hands. Vince went first and got off safely. I could see him driving right next to the loader. The douche went for the GT-40 and Dom pushed him back.

" Ladies first. " He said pushing me and Mia to the car.

She handed me the keys and we went to get in.

One of the men tried to grab me and Brian pulled him away. " Hey! "

" Hey! " I said getting their attention. " This car suits us better. " I said in Portuguese.

We got in and I started the engine. It purred like a kitten under me.

" See you, baby. " Brian told Mia while clearing the way for us.

They hooked the car up and Dom walked over to my side and bent a little so he would be heard.

" Change of plans. Wait for my call. "

We both nodded. He hit the hood a few times and yelled " Let's go! "

The car was pull roughly by the pulleys and then we were on the loader. The flat bed lifted up and I held the brake until the last moment and then slid down the ramp smoothly. I switched gears and made a uturn heading in the opposite direction. I didn't like leaving Dom and Brian to fend off the douche and his minions, but I knew he could handle himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

I drove us to the empty building that we peeped before going to Vince's. If I've learned anything from being on the run it's to have multiple places to hide. Within the hour the heist was all over the little TV we had. No words were said between us because we were both worried about being heard.

A few hours later we heard some movement from the front of the building. I grabbed a torque wrench and she grabbed a lead pipe and we hid behind a pillar. The door opened and we both prepared to defend ourselves.

" Mia... Beaut? " Came Brian's voice.

We both came out and ran to our men. I hugged Dom with the wrench still in my hand. When he saw it he grinned at me. " That's my girl. " Looking at Mia he saw the pip and grinned even wider. " Just like a Toretto. "

" Where's Vince? " I asked.

Brian looked at Dom. " That's what I'd like to know. "

I know my husband well enough to know that he was wondering the same thing. " He'll be here. "

" Guys, we're all over the news. " Mia said and I thanked god I wasn't the one to tell them. " They're blaming us for the killing of those DEA agents on the train. "

" Which means we just jumped to the top of the wanted list. The feds have got to show everyone their agents are off limits and they're going to send their best guys. We got to get out of here. " Brian said seriously.

Dom looked at the GT-40. " One thing we know for sure is that they wanted this car. Because something is in it. If we find out what it is, we'll know what we're up against. "

The two men started taking apart the car piece by piece and soon there was a mess everywhere. I just sat cross legged on the floor watching my husband. Every time his arms moved his muscles would buldge. I couldn't help but drool a little bit. My first time had been fantastic and that was months ago.

I could hear Mia whispering to Brian, but I couldn't quite understand what she was saying.

The front door opened and Vince walked in and looked around. " God damn. What a mess! " He said laughing.

" Where you been, man? " Brian asked.

Vince looked at him like he grew a second head. " You better check that tone. "

" And you just better answer the goddamn question. " Brian said standing up.

Mia jumped up and got in between them. " Stop it! Both of you. "

" Where were you, Vince? " Dom asked.

He gave Brian one last look before going over to Dom. " Guys all over the favelas asking about you. Couldn't get out of there without leading them straight to you. Had to wait them out. "

" That is such horseshit. " " That was your job, and those were your guys! " Brian yelled coming at Vince.

Vince came right back at him with a ferocious face. " Hey! "

Dom pulled him back and pointed at Brian. " Hey! Enough, O' Conner! If he said he didn't do it, he didn't do it. Go walk it off. "

I've only ever heard Dom get loud like that a few times. And every time had scared the shit out of me. This was no exception. I got on my feet and looked at all three men. Vince was family, but Brian was right. It was Vince who got us into this situation. It was just supposed to be a simple job.

When Brian got back he had some kind of food. Don't ask me what it was, I ate it regardless. My stomach had been empty all day. When it got dark I found myself a corner and laid my thin blanket down. It had been a long day. I curled up and just when I was about to fall asleep I felt someone lift me up. After a second I knew who it was and enjoyed the ride.

He set me on my feet and I finally opened my eyes. We were in what looked like a supply closet. There was pallet on the floor that was bigger than the one I made in the corner. I looked up at him and smiled.

" Did you think I wouldn't want to sleep with my wife? " He asked.

I noticed my bags were also in here along with his. Going to them I unzipped one of his duffle's and pulled out on of his beaters and stripped down to my panties. I could hear him curse from behind me so I turned around and gave him a good look at me before slipping the beater over my head.

Dom shook his head and came to grab me up. Taking me to the pallet he got on his knees and layed me down with him still on in between my legs. " Hmmm you have no idea how much I've missed you. " He growled into my neck.

I rubbed his shoulders and sighed in contentment. " Please don't leave me behind again. " I whispered.

He brought his face up and looked at me sadly. " I'm sorry Beaut I can't do that. If it meant keeping you safe I'd leave you again in a heart beat. "

Huffing I pushed him away and turned my back to him. How could he say that after spending month apart?

He sighed as he settled in behind me and wrapped his large arm around my middle. " You're my wife Beaut. That means it's my job to protect you whether you like it or not. "

When I didn't say anything else he got back up. " I'm gonna go make sure everything is locked up tight. "

Great, the first night I've had with my husband since out wedding and I go and ruin it. Huffing I draped my arm over my eyes in irritation.

Getting up I tip toed after him. I saw him hiding in the shadows watching Vince. What was he doing? The radio was one of the first things that was taken out of the GT-40. Looks like Vince knows something we don't.

" Almost wish I didn't see that. Almost. " Came Dom's gravely voice.

Vince jumped a little. " Wait, Dom. "

Dom was furious. " Mia and Beaut were on that train. Our family! " He yelled pushing Vince into one of the columns.

" I didn't know. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. " He yelled back.

" You set up the deal! " Dom yelled pointing a finger in his face.

Vince tried to calm down. " I thought the job was for the cars. I didn't know. All they want is the chip. "

Dom hit the column with both of his hands. " Damn! You should've come clean. "

" What's going on out here? " Mia said coming out of what had to be her and Brian's " room. "

Dom looked back at her and noticed me standing there for the first time. " Nothing. "

" Please, Dom, just let me have the chip. I can take this to them. They'll give it to Reyes

and set things right. " Vince begged.

I have to say I've never seen Vince beg let alone beg Dom.

" Get out. " Dom said calmly.

Vince was shocked. " What? "

" Get out! " Dom yelled.

He went to leave but took a look at Brian and turned around. " You never listen to me. Not when I told you he was a cop, and not now. You never trust me and look where it's gotten us. Look at our family now. I can't go home! Your sister and Beaut are stuck in this life! Where's Letty, Dom? Where's Letty? "

That was a low blow. I walked up to Vince and slapped him hard. " You made your own choices just like everyone else involved. You can't spend the rest of your life blaming someone else for how it turned out. Now leave. "

Once he was gone I sighed.

" Nice arm. " Brian said smirking.

I glared at him and headed back to the storage closet. A few minutes later Dom came in and stripped down to his boxers. I stared at his almost naked body and gave him a cat call.

" Are trying to seduce me Mrs Toretto? " He asked dropping to his knees and crawling to me like a predator. " I thought you were mad at me? "

Once he was settled between my legs I ran my hands up his bare torso. " Mad or not, I could never resist you Mr Toretto. "

" Hmmm as much as I'd love to make love to you all night, we have to get some sleep. " He said rolling us over so that I was laying on his chest.

I pouted into his chest. I wanted sex damn it! I inched my bent leg up his and was almost right where I wanted it to be when he grabbed it in a death grip.

" Go to sleep wife. Don't wanna have to spank you. " He said giving my ass a light swat.

Sighing, I settled into his arms and let his heart beat lull me to sleep.

TSOBG


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

" What do you think? " Mia asked after Brian put the chip back in the Hi-tech radio unit.

He turned on the system and a menu popped up. It was all in Portuguese so he needed mine and Mia's help to navigate.

" Well, it's definitely a custom chip. Look at all these side menus here for data entry. Let's check this one. Look at that. Same building, same order every week. " He said wrinkling his forehead.

Dom nodded. " It's a delivery schedule. "

" What's this? " I asked pointing at the weight of each delivery. " Drugs? "

He shook his head again. " No. That's a dealer pack. See, most major players, they weigh their money so they don't have to constantly count it. Right there,that's 49 kilos. in twenties. "

" You're saying each one of these shipments is worth 10 million dollars? " Mia asked in awe.

Brian looked up at her. " Yeah. "

" I thought so. " She said.

" So what is that? A 100-million plus in cash houses? " Brian said turning to Dom.

" That's how he keeps it off the grid. "

Brian grinned. " I think it's safe to say that Reyes is smart to want this back. It's his whole network right there, just laid out on a chip. "

I could hear multiple foot steps getting closer and closer. The four of us stiffened at the same time and listened closely. Brian and Dom grabbed us up and had us climbing out of one of the huge windows. We had gotten out just in time to miss bullets flying from Reyes' people.

Once I heard the guns I shot down the side street. I made a sharp turn and jump on top of a row of houses in the favelas. It was easier to navigate than using the streets. Mia ran up from the side of me and we doubled our efforts. After a few minutes Brian busted through a window and landed on the roof we were currently on.

He had us get off of that roof and we headed through the side of a house. There were thugs coming at us from that way so Brian kicked the wooden gate open and knocked on of them out and then started fighting the other one. When he was done he pushed us to keep moving.

" Go go go go go! "

We ran and ran and I thought we were in the clear when bullets started spraying our way. This shit made me curse myself for not taking up track in high school. Another thug came out of hiding and Brian took care of him as we kept moving. We got back on the roofs and started hopping them as fast as we could as more and more thugs came on our tail.

We came to a stop when we ran out of stable rooftop. Looking down I saw the roof below and the loosened aluminum shingles and sighed. I was not gonna like this one bit. The thugs were getting closer so we backed up a little and all three held hands.

" Lets go. " Brian said squeezing my hand and we ran towards the edge and jumped off.

The bullets barely missed us. We came crashing through the roof below and I felt the air leave my lungs. Brian pulled me up roughly and made me keep moving. I ran into Dom asked soon as we got outside and he pulled me in for a quick hug.

" We have to switch tactics. " Brian said pulled the cover off of a man hole.

I looked at him like he was crazy, but didn't want to be here when the thugs showed up again so I climbed in without complaint. We got all the way down before climbing up to a pip that was big enough to let us walk through. Seeing light at the end we hurried and crawled through the opening.

We walked along side a creek out of view from the thugs and policia. " They're going to be looking for the three of us together now. We need to split up. You and Mia head south, I'll lead them away. " Dom said taking the lead.

" No. " Mia and I both said together.

Brian looked at us sadly. " Dom is right. Look how lucky we just got. What happens next time? We have no choice but to split up. "

It was coming and I knew it had to be done. " I'm pregnant. " I said looking at Dom. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. " I already lost my family once. I'm not going through that again. " I said now looking at Mia and Brian.

Dom walked up to me with a silly little grin on his face. " Are you kidding me? " He asked finding his voice.

I giggled. " No. " He grabbed me up and kissed me passionately.

" I'm not going anywhere. Okay? " He promised and set me down.

I looked back at Mia and Brian. " Well? " I asked. " Promise me we stick together. "

" I promise. " Brian said and they both came over to us in a group hug.

" Our family just got bigger. " Dom said with tears in his voice.

We walked for hours trying to get as far away from the favelas as possible. After that Dom picked me up and carried me. A little while later we found an abandoned warehouse and settled in for the night. We left all of our things at the other place so me and Dom literally had to sleep upright in an old worn out recliner with his arms around me to keep warm.

A little while later I woke up to a cold breeze. Dom and Brian were just coming in from the balcony. They both saw that I was awake, but neither commented, they just came in and went back to sleep with me and Mia. When I tried to ask Dom about what they were talking about he shushed me.

" We'll talk about it in the morning. " He promised and layed his big hand over my stomach.

A/N Okay so I'm undecided. Since Evie, my All About Family OC, just had twins I was thinking that maybe Beaut isn't pregnant and she just told Dom that so he would stay... But then again some of my readers really want me to make on of the twins a boy but they're both girls so this could be Dom's son. IDK what do you all think?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

We woke up the next morning and the guys explained their master plan to us. I was always down for a hundred million dollars... But stealing it from the man that runs Rio? I was very skeptical, but this is where I need to be so I agreed to help. We all walked out on the balcony and Dom and Brian put their head together.

" Let's run through the bases real quick. Who do we got? " Brian asked.

" First we're going to need a chameleon. Someone who can blend in anywhere. " Dom answered.

I nodded. " What else? "

" A fast talker. Someone who can bullshit their way out of anything. "

" I got that. " Brian said with a smirk.

Mia looked in thought for a second. " This guy is going to have a lot of surveillance. We're going to need someone who's good with circuits. "

" And with those circuits, Reyes is going to have walls. We're going to need guys to punch through those walls. " Dom said and I immediately knew he was talking about Tego and Rico.

" What else? " Mia asked.

" Utilities and weapons. Someone who ain't afraid to throw down. Someone to back up every position. " Dom said.

I didn't know he knew any one like that. " Yeah, what else do we need? "

He smirked. " Most importantly, we're going to need two precision drivers. Guys that don't crack under pressure. Guys that never lose. "

" You know we got that. " Brian said laughing.

I rolled my eyes. Of course we had that.

TSOBG

" Aw, hell, no! " Came a loud voice.

I walked out of the room we were sleeping in and saw a dark skinned man and a light skinned man talking shit to each other.

" I see they really scraped the bottom of the barrel, huh? " The light skinned man asked.

The dark skinned man sniggered. " I guess they did, since your ass is here. When are you going to give Martin Luther King his car back? "

" As soon as you give Rick James his jacket back. "

" What's up, man? "

" What's up? " They said giving each other a manly hug.

Just then I could hear a powerful engine coming. A woman on a motorcycle rode in and I knew exactly who it was. Rolling my eyes I watched on.

" Hmm. Sexy legs, baby girl. What time do they open? " The dark skinned man asked as she dismounted the bike.

As that was going on I saw Tego and Rico walking up.

In seconds a gun was shoved in his face. " They open the same time as I pull this trigger. Want me to open them? "

" I told you the skinny chick had balls. " Tego said in Spanish walking up to them.

Rico laughed. " Looks like she started the party without us. "

" Hey, anybody can talk shit in Spanish, homie. " The dark skinned man said.

" What's this guy saying? " Rico asked Tego sarcastically. " Ugly is still ugly in Spanish or in English. "

" I'm not feo, tu feo homie. " The dark skinned man said in anger.

" Who are these clowns, man? " The light skinned man asked.

" Circus clowns. "

An Asian man walked up to Giselle with some kind of junk food and offered her some. " I thought cockfights were illegal in Brazil. "

Dom came from behind me and grabbed my hand and led me down to introduce everyone. Mia and Brian were right behind us. " I see you all have met. "

" You know when you called me to come to Rio I assumed it would be for something more exciting than this. " Giselle said sauntering up to Dom.

I wasn't having that. She tried to get close enough to hug him but I put my arm in the way and shook her hand. " Hi I'm Beaut. You must remember calling me about my sister Letty. "

She looked at me quizzically before nodding. " Ah yes I do remember. "

Before I could get any cattier Dom put his arm around me. I looked up at him with a innocent smile. Giselle walked away from us defeated and I felt total satisfaction.

Every one said their hellos to the people they hadn't seen in a while.

" Yo, check this out. This is Tej. Best circuit man on the East Coast. And this is my boy, Roman Pearce. We go way back, I met this guy in juvie. I pulled that job with him in Miami. " Brian said introducing the light and dark skinned men.

" I've heard about you. " Dom said shaking their hands.

" Nice digs. " The Asian man said.

" Yeah, well, the Ritz was sold out. Every one who doesn't know this is Han, out chameleon. " Dom said.

Every one said hi and all of that.

" Nice to meet you. " Brian said. " This here is Mia and over there is Beaut. " Brian said introducing us to the people we didn't know.

I did a wave to all of them and smiled.

" So what's this all about, Dom? " Han asked.

" Yeah, man, why did you drag us halfway around the world? " Tej seconded.

Dom nodded. " Because we got a job. "

" All right, so our target's name is Hernan Reyes. And he runs the drug scene down here. He's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail. " Brian said leading them to the huge work table.

" No paper trail means no banks. And no banks means cash houses. " Giselle said stating the obvious...

Okay so I don't like her and every thing she says or does gets on my nerves. I can blame it on hormones right?

" That's right. Ten of them, to be exact. " Brian said spreading out a map of Rio. " Spread throughout the city. "

" And we're going to hit them all. " Dom said coming to stand next to him.

" All of them? " Tej asked.

" All of them. " Dom confirmed.

Rome's eyes bugged. " That sounds crazy. You bring us to a whole other country so we can rob the dude who runs it? " He asked making Mia sigh and look down for a second.

" I thought this was business. Sounds personal to me. Is that what this is?I got love for y'all, but personal ain't good business. I can't do this, homie. " He said going to walk away.

Dom smirked a little. " So what we're talking about is $100 million dollars."

It stopped Rome dead in his tracks. " You say what? Hundred... See, sometimes I be over thinking, man, and I know we just met, but you just, kind of, got to... "

" That's right, $100 million, and everything we take, we split even. " Dom said.

Every one around the table mouths started salivating at his words.

" That's a little over $11 million apiece. I am down. " Tej said.

" I'm in. " Rico said.

Rome nodded. " Eleven million. Sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me. "

" You can't pull off 10 heists on the same mark. " Giselle said again stating the obvious.

Han agreed. " You just can't. As soon as we hit the first one, they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest. "

" Exactly. " Dom said with a smirk.

TSOBG

Being pregnant meant that I couldn't really do much to help but to sit and watch the scanners with Mia. As the team went to send their message to Reyes we were left to mind numbing boredom.

" I'm gonna go make some hot tea. Want some? " I asked her.

She nodded absent mindedly. Ever since I told them I was pregnant she had been acting a little strange. At first I just brushed it off since we were in a bad place at the moment. I mean who wouldn't be acting a little strangely if they had to sleep on an old uncomfortable lazy boy?

When I walked back to her with two steamy mug she took hers with a smile in thanks.

" So how are you Mia? " I asked out of no where.

She looked at me funny before shrugging. " A little tired. I should be asking you how you're doing though. With my niece or nephew growing inside of you. " She said smiling even though it didn't reach her eyes.

" Okay seriously I know when you're masking something sis. You know you can always tell me anything. " I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

She moved away and sighed. " I don't know... I haven't even told Brian... "

" Told Brian what? " I asked and then noticed she was absently rubbing her stomach. " No. " I said shocked.

She looked at me looking at her stomach and stopped in her tracks. Putting her head down she gave a slight nod. Oh my god we're pregnant at the same time!

" Why so sad? This is great news. " I said hugging her tight.

She hugged me back and took a big breath. " I mainly didn't want to over shadow your pregnancy. "

Oh my of all the sillyness... " Are you kidding me? Our kids are going to grow up together. That's the best news I've heard since Dom said we were gonna stick together. "

" Do you think Brian will be happy? " She asked.

I rolled my eyes. " Of course he will. Now lets pay attention to these monitor shall we? "


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait. here's two new chapter to sink your teeth into. R&amp;R if you like!

Chapter eighteen

It turned out that robbing Reyes wasn't going to be as easy as we thought. After going to one cash house and sending a message he had the rest of it moved into a huge palm print scanner vault. I know what you're thinking, with Tej it shouldn't be too hard to break in right? Well when the vault is on the inside of the police station it changes things.

After realizing that they had to change tactics they came back to the warehouse. Lucky for me my amazing husband thought to get some food for me and Mia. After all we were both expecting even if no one knew about Mia.

" So I was thinking... " I said as we ate.

She looked at me waiting for her to elaborate. " Yeah... "

" Public offices have public records I took a class in my sophomore year at Stanford that stressed the importance of taking advantage of these places. If we can find the blue prints for the police station we'd have an advantage to get to the vault. " I said.

She grinned. " Who knew that fancy education would help us rob a police station? "

I laughed. " Come on lets go. "

As we went to leave Dom appeared in front of us. " Where do you two think you're going? "

" I think I know a way that can help get into the police station. " I told him.

He crossed his arms. " And does this outing have any chance of you getting your pretty selves into trouble? "

I shook my head. " It's all perfectly legal I promise. "

" Fine but be careful and take this. " He said producing a hand gun from his belt.

I took it and handed it to Mia. " We'll be back in no time don't worry so much. "

He grabbed me up and breathed in my scent. " I can't help but worry about yours and the baby's safety. "

I kissed his lip softly before letting him go and getting into the car.

When we got back and spread the blue prints out for every one to see.

" I would like to get every ones attention here for a second. " Tej said.

We all looked at him intently. " We're talking about breaking into a police station. " He said slowly. " Is any one listening to those words? "

Dom looked at me, Mia, and Brian with a smirk.

" Anybody? Popo, five O, one time, pigs, people we don't like... "

Han looked to be in thought. " You know police station are designed to keep people in not out. "

" That's why it's a stealth mission. " Brian said nodding. " We'll be in and out before any one knows we were there. "

" Well we'll need to get eyes in there. At least the make and model. " Dom said pointing to the room that the vault was in.

Roman put his head in his hand and mumbled to himself. " The vault... Make and model... Who's supposed to do all this? " He asked.

Me, Dom, Mia, and Brian all looked back and forth at each other with smirks on our faces. Then looked pointedly back at him. He looked around in surprise.

" What do you mean? Why me? " He asked.

" Cus you got the biggest mouth. " Brian answered.

Tej nodded. " That's for damn sure. "

So we sent Roman, Tej, Brian, Rico, and Tego to do their part of the job. Once we got into the police stations security system. The other came back as soon as they saw the vault.

" We're looking at four cameras. " Brian said stating the obvious.

" That's some high end shit too. Fiber optics. " Han said. " A hundred degree POV and ten second oscillation. "

" That's a narrow window man. " Brian said again stating the obvious.

Damn I really need to get my hormones in check.

" Can't we just tap in and replace the image? " Giselle asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. See? Hormones.

" Naw it's hooked into a digital sync. They'd know we were in the system. The most we could do is peek. " Tej answered.

Roman nodded. " We gonna need some real fast cars to do this. "

" Not just fast we've got a hard right and a hair pin. We need something agile. " Han said.

" You guys mock up a track. O'Conner? Lets go get some cars. " Dom said finally voicing himself.

While they were gone Giselle came up to me hesitantly. " Can we talk? "

I really didn't want to but if she was going to go out of her way to speak to me then whatever. " Sure. "

We went over to a empty corner and I waited for her to get whatever it was off of her chest.

" Look I know that you lost some one close to you. I guess I'm trying to say sorry for my part in the Braga thing. It wasn't personal and I'm not in that life any more. " She said in a hurry.

Wow. Wasn't expecting that. " Well it takes guts to say sorry, but you're right. I did lose my sister and that was Braga's fault. He thought people were disposable and they're not. He knows that now. The only problem I have with you is you pushing up on Dom. I know you stopped when you saw we were together but I was in the hangar when you and he first met. " She at least had the decency to blush and look away.

" I was jealous. Me and Dom have a lot of history together and at that point I had just gotten him back. Maybe I shouldn't have judged you with out knowing you. "

She looked back up at me with a smile. " So we're good? " She asked sticking her hand out.

I shook it. " Yeah we're good. "

I went and sat by Mia on the couch and must have drifted off because the next thing I knew I was being lifted up. " I was comfortable. " I mumbled.

I felt his chest vibrate as Dom chuckled. " I bet. I moved another couch into the back. You and the baby need some real rest. "

He laid me down gently on the couch and covered me with a blanket. " Promise me something. " I said as he went to walk away.

" Anything. "

" Promise me that after this is over we never have to live like this again. " I whispered.

He came back over to me and got on his knees. Putting his ear up to my stomach he made a purring sound. " I promise. "


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

The next day me, Mia, and Brian were checking the FBI data base when the whole teams picture popped up.

" Oh no. " I said.

Mia turned around. " Hey guys we have a problem! "

" The whole team just got burnt. " Brian called.

Every one made their way over to us. " now we're all wanted. " I said ruefully.

" How did this happen? "Giselle asked.

" The U.S. diplomatic security service issued the warrant. Agent L. Hobbs. " Mia answered.

Brian took over. " Hold on a second. Hey Dom come here. " He said bringing up Hobbs picture. " Is that the guy you saw in the favela? "

" Yeah. " Dom said with a sigh.

Brian shook his head. " Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS. "

" So he's good? " Tej asked.

He nodded. " When the FBI wants to find some one they send him in. He never misses his mark. This guy is old testament. Blood, bullets, wrath of god... That's his style. "

I looked at him in shock. " And right now he's hunting us? "

" Dom we gotta move up our time line. " Han said.

" Yeah but how? This thing has already been difficult with out wide erp on our asses. If anything we need more room to breathe. " Roman said.

Dom nodded. " Roman's right. I think we need to get some fresh air. "

Me and Mia stayed behind while the rest of the team went out and tried to put a tracker on Hobbs' bullet proof car. I hadn't been feeling well that whole day so I didn't mind being left behind once again. Rubbing my stomach I willed the uncomfortable feeling away but it wasn't happening.

After a while the phone rang and Mia answered.

" Got em. "

Despite the uncomfortable feeling I went up to her and looked at the monitor with a smile. When the team got back I looked for Dom. It was time to tell him about the pain I was in. He most likely be mad that I didn't tell him right away, but he didn't come in with them.

" Where's Dom? " I asked worried something happened.

Brian put a hand on my shoulder. " He's fine. He said he had something to deal with so we came back with out him. Don't worry Beaut. " He said before going over to Mia.

I rubbed my stomach and worried all the same. Going into the back room to lay down I prayed every thing would be okay.

I spent the next couple of days resting. Dom came back from whatever it was he needed to do looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder. I didn't want to worry him and the pain had subsided a little. The resting helped so I hoped that was why I was having problems.

Mia came in to check on me from time to time but mostly I was alone. Alone while my family was out risking their lives. When I would sleep I dreamed of when we were kids. Before things got so messed up. I dreamt of the first time I plucked up the nerve to kiss the love of my life and the day that Dom asked me not to go to Stanford. Looking back on it now maybe I should have listened. If I had I might have been able to stop this from happening.

When I wasn't sleeping I was thinking about all we had lost. And that would always lead to me missing my dad. He was one of the best men I had ever known, beside uncle Richard and Dom. I know he was looking down on me with a frown. This wasn't the life he wanted for me.

The door opened bringing me out of my thoughts. Mia walked in with a smile. " Hey I'm going tot he market do you want anything specific? "

" If you can find some coconut that would be great. " I said.

She sat next to me. " Are you feeling okay? I know you've been pretty tired the last few days. "

I knew I couldn't lie to my sister. " I've just been feeling weird. Resting has helped and I don't want to make a big deal about it if it's nothing. "

She looked me over with concern in her eyes. " Are you sure? Did you tell Dom? "

I looked away and shook my head.

" You should tell him Beaut. He's the father he needs to know. " She said in a non judge mental tone.

I nodded. " I know but he has had so much on his mind I don't want to worry him. "

" Family is every thing to Dom you know that. This baby is important to him. He'd send you away if you were in bad shape. " She told me.

That's what I'm worried about. I don't want to be with out him again. It's selfish I know but it was hell the few months we were apart.

" Just promise me that if you start feeling weird again that you'll tell him right away. " She said.

" Okay I promise. " I told her.

About and hour later I could hear Mia talking so I got up and left my holding room. I saw Brian going for Vince who literally came out of no where. I hadn't seen him since I slapped him so I went over to where Dom was working and hugged him.

" I thought you'd never come out of that room. " He said rubbing my stomach.

I sighed. " I've been feeling uncomfortable so I put myself on bed rest. "

He pushed me back gently and looked me over. " Are you in pain? "

" Not so much. I think it's just stress. " I told him.

Nodding he lifted me up on the table. " Why didn't you tell me? "

" I was afraid you'd send me away. " I explained.

He sighed. " You have to understand that I don't want to be apart any more than you do. If it meant life or death for our child I'd do it in a heart beat. "

Tears came to my eyes and streamed down my face. " It was hell with out you. We got married and separated in the same night. I'm so tired of losing the people I love. "

Dom reached behind his neck and unclasped the necklace he gave me when he asked me to marry him. " I think it's time I gave this back to you don't you think? " He asked as he fastened it around my neck.

I fingered the pendant and looked up at him. " I never thought I could love some one as much as I love you. It scares me some times. "

He reached to me and wiped my tears away. " I have to admit, before I got locked up I already knew that I'd fall in love with the woman you'd become. When I got out I knew I was right. Now we're starting our own family and I've never been happier even in this bad situation. "

His words melted my heart. " God I love you. " I said pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "

Dom looked over at Vince for a second. " You hungry? "

" Yeah sure. " Vince said looking over at us.

" Good. Cus it's your turn to say grace. " He told him.

I saw Brian shaking his hand and I smiled a little. At least they were getting along. Mia had gotten my coconut and I was happily eating it as Tego grilled some ribs. He and Rico were arguing as usual and every one was having a good time.


End file.
